Super Smash Bros: Search For The Stone
by DareDreamer
Summary: With the return of the Subspace Army and the being Master Core, heroes and villains from all universes must team up to stop him from achieving his goal: merging all dimensions, then destroying it in order to form his perfect universe. To do this, they must find fragments of the ancient Smash Stone... (A/N: contains some story elements from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, with changes.)
1. Assault on Skyworld

Skyworld

Kid Icarus dimension

 **"** **I am born of an imperfect universe."** It said, speaking in a mysterious, forgotten tone. **"Afflicted with the cancer of life. From its ruins, a new universe shall be created in my own image, from the fires of reality, time and space. All life will become death in my universe, free from unimaginable sins. I am Master Core. I am your god."**

Mega Man picked up Link's Hylian Shield and hurled it at Primids, knocking them down. He then blasted away at Jet Primids while Link joined the fray. He braced himself as Primids charged towards them, only to be sliced by a water blade. The Water Pokémon Greninja slashed through anything that dared threaten it. "Are the teams in position?" a small voice asked. It was Proxi, Link's fairy companion. In Mega Man's opinion, he looked like a white ball with wings. And since Link was mute, Proxi did most of the talking for him. "Yeah. Good to go. But the enemy is massing near the temple's gates." "Then let's not keep them waiting!" Proxi chirped. "Let's move!" Mega Man smirked. _With us together, this should be a cinch!_ he thought.

Inside the Temple of Light, an army was gathering. A Primid commander chirped something in its alien language to its master, who replied in a deeper voice and dismissed him. The commander nodded, for he knew this day would come. The day in which the Subspace Army would return with a new master. As he began barking orders to his men, Master Core sensed something in the air. If he had a mouth, he would smile. They were here. **"Heroes of all dimensions, welcome to mine."** He turned to the "new recruits" awaiting his commands. **"The goddess of light and her faithful servant have returned. Go. Show them what I've made of you."** He pointed at the gates, and the troops charged.

Outside, the battle was raging. Chun-Li had never faced such foes, but she had won many battles. A well-placed Spinning Bird Kick took down 5 of the monstrosities. As she noticed one on a jetpack taking aim, she focused herself. "Kikoken!" she shouted as a ki ball shot from her hands, exploding into the Primid, sending it crashing to the ground. "And stay down!" Just ahead of her, a mustached figure in red was jumping madly, shooting fireballs from his gloved palms. He dodged energy swords and lasers with each move, with the Primids fighting back. As he took down the last one, he adjusted his cap, which held a red "M" on it. He gestured for Chun-Li as more approached. "Mario. Shall we?" Mario nodded as his fists burst into flames, ready for action! _Different streets, same fight._ Chun-Li thought as more Primids opened fire.

The two of them focused their energy and unleashed a ball of both ki and fire. "WAHOO!" Mario shouted as he burst forward. Primid war machines clambered forward, only to shudder violently until they were torn apart, revealing Mewtwo, a man-made Pokémon, behind them, his eyes and hands glowing with purple power. The trio nodded and braced themselves for more.

Pit was horrified to see his home like this. All the floating islands were in ruin, with the landscape barely recognizable. It reminded him of the time the Chaos Kin had taken control of Palutena, the goddess of light and his most trusted ally. The angel was also trapped in a ring, which was uncomfortable. With him was Toon Link, a version of Link from an alternate universe. Despite his small size, he was powerful. His sword glowed as he fought alongside Pit. "Not bad, for someone so small!" he commented. Toon Link just saluted him. Pit noticed new foes coming up. He smirked… until he realized who they were. "No…centurions…What has happened to them?" "It's some sort of corruption." Palutena said in his mind. "Who would hold such power?" Pit didn't wish to fight his former soldiers, but he had no choice. Even though they were corrupted, they still fought well.

Suddenly, a blue beam came from above while a centurion was whisked away by a grappling hook. "No need to panic, angel." Samus Aran replied as she came on to scene, along with a Mii Brawler with a grapple function. "They're just taking a nap." "They'll be fine." the Brawler said. He looked at the defeated centurions and their corrupted bodies. "Uh…eventually."

Shulk slashed through Primids with the Monado, counting those he took down. "Seven…eight…nine! Come on Tails, this is getting boring!" To his left, a two-tailed fox was shooting at Jet Primids with his blaster. "Unf! Don't blame me! It's not easy hitting a moving target!" Just then, he got one. "Ha! Six!" Tails yelled. "Shulk! I'm out!" someone shouted. Shulk turned to see Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi taking cover behind a pile of rubble. He picked up a Primid's blaster and threw to Fox, who opened fire with it. "These things are like cockroaches!" Falco yelled, joining his partner. Shulk lit up the blade of the Monado when foot soldiers were in sight. "It's Shulk time." He said before charging.

"Hang in there, friend." Pit said over a fallen centurion. "I will set you free from Master Core's grip or die trying." "He's going to pay for what he's done!" Mega Man shouted in the distance. "Mewtwo, can you get us in?" "Yes." Mewtwo responded. "We can breach the prison's walls from here." Tails put a finger to his earpiece. "Falco, you ready?" Before Falco could reply, he was attacked. He shot the Primid right between the eyes. "Uh… I'll take that as a yes." Tails and Mega Man nodded to Mewtwo, who opened a makeshift portal using his energy. "This guy better have the answers we need." Falco muttered. "He will." Samus replied. Mewtwo, Falco, Greninja, Fox and Chun-Li leapt through the portal. "He has to," Pit said to Shulk. "Or this is the end."

In the dungeon beneath the temple, the team moved silently. Mewtwo groaned and stopped floating. "Do you feel it?" he asked. "Feel what?" Fox asked back. "The psychic maelstrom of torment and despair." Mewtwo said with one hand on his forehead. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Falco replied, blaster aimed at the corridor. "Every prison's the same. I've put a lot of criminals in their place." Chun-Li explained. Suddenly, the group heard footsteps. "Halt!" a corrupted centurion yelled. "So much for the secret mission…" Fox sighed.

After the guards were taken out, the team found who they were looking for. "What?! Oh no, no no no, bad idea!" Fox gasped. "What's wrong?" Chun-Li asked. "You know who this is, right? Mewtwo, Greninja, back me up here!" "We've got a job to do, Fox. We're not leaving without him." Falco said as he deactivated the security field. He removed Ganondorf's chains and he and Chun-Li hoisted him up.

Back on the surface, the battle continued. "Hope the bird knows what he's doing! We can't hold these guys forever!" Samus yelled. "They'll get the job done." Shulk replied. "They're a small team. Agile." Tails then contacted Mega Man via earpiece. "Mega Man, we're out of time, he's coming." "You see Master Core?" My scope's got a clear shot." "Take it!" Tails converted his blaster into a sniper rifle, took aim at the black, purple-eyed being, and fired. Master Core absorbed the shot and whipped out a purple beam sword, flinging off the cape Primids had made for him. "All teams, engage! Go, go, go!" Mega Man shouted, Mario backing him up. Everyone charged at the enemy.

Master Core dove at Link, who threw a bomb at him. Master Core caught it and hurled it at Tails, making it blow up in his face, knocking him out cold. Pit dodged the blast as Mario threw a fireball, making Master Core leap into the air. The Brawler caught him in his grapple, which Master Core grabbed and slammed him to the ground. Shulk clashed swords with Master Core before he was struck down too. He then grabbed a charging Toon Link by the hat and hurled him at Mega Man, who leapt off Link's shield and dive-bombed towards him. When the smoke around them cleared, Mega Man was sparking.

Before Master Core could finish him off, Samus blasted the beam sword from his hands. He grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into a wall. He fired a laser at Link, who blocked it but knocked him back. **"Do you still dare challenge me, little angel?"** Master Core taunted Pit. **"My will is law here. I will eradicate your kind from this universe."** Then Pit and the Mii Brawler engaged him, but they too went down, with the Brawler suffering a chest wound from the beam sword.

Master Core laughed. **"Pitiful."** He said, standing over everyone's defeated bodies. **"Do you see now; how powerless you have become?"** He noticed Pit. **"Do not weep for your people, Pit. They have achieved perfection. And now, you will be their leader once more."** He extended a black, inhuman hand and began chanting in an alien language, beginning Pit's corruption. But before the transformation began, he felt a laser bolt on his shoulder. **"Falco Lombardi. Did you have something to add? Some great insight?"** Falco frowned as his team hoisted Ganondorf out of the hole they had made to escape the dungeon. "You're going down, you big, black lump!" Master Core turned curiously. **"That's it? Some banal cliché? It's fitting that those would be your final words."** He summoned a purple swirling portal that rained down lasers on Skyworld.

The fighters got to their feet. "Get us out of here!" Fox yelled. Mega Man quickly opened a portal, which swirled blue as everyone jumped in, traveling back to their base at Smash HQ. As the portal closed, Master Core laughed sinisterly. **"Hahahaha…good."**


	2. Home Base

Everyone landed in the control room of Smash HQ, their main headquarters in their multi-dimensional battle. Most of them collapsed in front of the monitors and holograms of various worlds, others landed on their feet. Once they were all out, the portal vanished in a wink.

"Everyone okay?" Fox asked as he slowly stood up. Mario had one hand on his head in a dizzy state. Samus assisted Greninja and the Mii Brawler up while Falco checked on an unconscious Ganondorf. Upon making sure he was out, he motioned for Mewtwo and Link to help him out. Chun-Li and Pit were off to the side of the room and nodded to Fox. Shulk, Toon Link and Mega Man were still recovering from the portal.

"I take it we're all accounted for." Tails confirmed. "Those rifts still make me a bit nauseous, though." "And I just feel like I've had one too many Drinks of the Gods." Pit moaned. Shulk glanced over at Ganondorf with a grim expression.

"Well, what's important now is that we get Mr. Dark Lord into containment pronto." Shulk explained. "Most of us may not trust him yet, but that doesn't mean he's useless." Mewtwo and Falco nodded, agreeing with him.

Hours later, Ganondorf awoke to find himself behind a barrier in Smash HQ's brig. If he knew correctly, Dr. Light, Tails and Slippy Toad, some of the most brilliant minds in the multiverse, had designed it to be capable of cancelling out his dark magic. In front of him, some of the fighters from Skyworld were glaring at him in suspicion, as if deciding whether to trust him or not.

"I want it on record that this is a _very_ bad idea." Fox said, crossing his arms. "You heard the Announcer when he explained this whole thing." Mega Man replied. "Good, evil, that's nothing compared to what we're up against. Old rivalries must be put aside for the greater good. Otherwise, Master Core could destroy everything."

"Indeed." Everyone turned to see that it was Ganondorf who had spoken. "This being has a power that outmatches my own by ways I cannot comprehend. But if you are willing to trust me, I _might_ be useful to the cause." "No deal, warlord." Shulk objected. "No? A pity." Ganondorf smirked. "Then you all will share the same fate as him." He pointed past the other fighters… to Pit.

Everyone whirled around to see that the angel was lying, lifeless, on the brig's floor. A white flash later, a trophy of Pit replaced him. Before anyone could touch the trophy's base to revive him, Mario jumped back as he noticed small purple orbs, courtesy of Master Core's corruption, creep across the trophy, as if devouring it. Red lights flashed throughout the brig as the alarm system activated. _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."_ A female AI announced.

"Shadow Bugs." Fox whispered. "Extracted from two-dimensional figures like that Mr. Game & Watch guy. I've seen these before with the monkey." The Shadow Bugs slowly rose from Pit's trophy and took in a humanoid state. They faded away, revealing a copy of Pit with yellow eyes and a dark purple aura.

The false Pit leaped at Falco, who quickly brought up his reflector to knock back the clone. Skidding, False Pit whipped out his bow and split it into two blades before charging at Shulk. While Shulk blocked the blades with the Monado, Mario rushed over to Pit's trophy and laid his hand on the base. After another white flash, Pit sat up.

"Ngh… what-AUGH!" he yelled, instantly noticing his impostor, who was slashing at a backflipping Chun-Li and Fox, the latter opening fire with his blaster. Toon Link yelled and leapt, using his sword to land a few hits before False Pit sent him flying with a kick to the side.

"Freeze!" False Pit turned to see two Mii Gunners pointing their cannons at him. Rolling to dodge their laser fire, he converted his blades back to the bow and fired a blue arrow at them, which exploded and knocked both of them down. However, he was so distracted by the Miis that he didn't notice Link approach from behind him… until the Master Sword was thrusted through his chest.

False Pit collapsed to the ground as Shadow Bugs leaked from where Link stabbed him. **(A/N: You'll be glad to know I didn't, and never will, use blood here. That seems a bit over-the-top for this series.)** After reverting to his trophy state, the trophy disintegrated into Shadow Bugs, which quickly withered away due to its host's copy being defeated.

Groaning, the two Mii Gunners slowly stood and walked over to Mario and Pit. "That corruption must have gotten to you pretty good." One of them said to the angel. "You should be a bit exhausted now." Pit stood. "Yeah. I think I need to rest for a while." "Alright, now follow us."

Shortly after, back in the control room, all of the fighters were present for a meeting, with the exception of Link, who had been tasked with guarding Ganondorf's cell. They were all waiting on Mario and the Mii Brawler, who were in the hangar to meet with Sonic and a Mii Force pilot. The two had just returned from the Rainbow Road space station in Mario's world.

"So what did you two learn up there?" the Brawler asked as the pilot disembarked the shuttle. "The Rainbow Exploration Agency has agreed to assist us in exploring these other universes." The pilot replied. "Mostly the ones that Fox and Samus come from. They're currently developing some new surveillance equipment."

"And no baddies so far!" Sonic added, fist-bumping Mario. "Though I doubt we're gonna have a reunion soon, with their new arsenal and leader now."

"Right. Now let's go up to the control room. Everyone else is waiting for us." The Brawler announced before the trio headed over to an elevator.

…

"So here it is." A female Mii Gunner explained, gesturing to a hologram of a bright blue glowing crystal. "The Smash Stone. It's been here since before time itself began and was the first thing Master Hand created, back when there was absolutely nothing."

"The Smash Archives on the bottom level stated that this crystal brought everlasting life to the multiverse." A male Swordfighter continued. "At least, until a being made of a black swarm, Master Core, tried to corrupt it to begin his dream of a perfect universe. That was when Crazy Hand was forced to destroy it, sending pieces of the Stone throughout all the dimensions."

"And that was the cause of all this mess…" Mega Man stated sadly. "More than 29 universes have collided since the Smash tournaments were opened. And that was just practice for the real challenge."

"Which is why we need to find those Stone pieces and repair it before Master Core and his new Subspace Army does." The Gunner said. "If, no-when we do, the Stone will grant us the power we need to destroy Master Core for good."

"And probably restore our worlds to their normal state." Shulk said hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Monado Boy." The Swordfighter replied. "So far, we have no idea whether or not this cosmic catastrophe can repair itself."

The Gunner shrugged. "Okay, now that we're moving back on topic, Mii Force intelligence has already reported some strange activity in certain dimensions. Could be the Stone pieces. We're going to send some strike teams in to retrieve them before the Subspace Army does."

"And these locations would be…?" Falco asked impatiently. "Right." The Gunner nodded. "We've got readings in the Monster Hunter settlement Val Habar, a research facility in a Mii city, a Federation space station and… um, the last one's a bit hazy. Could be near Final Destination or some sort of dimensional barrier."

"Then our orders are clear." Samus spoke up. "Once the teams are assigned, we'll begin."

"And remember," the Swordfighter added. "The fate of your worlds rest in your hands. If you fail, everything as you know it will cease to exist. Good luck to you all."


	3. Desert Duel

Val Habar

Monster Hunter dimension

Meta Knight stood not far from the settlement's gates. He had been told that the rest of his squad would arrive soon. But the swordsman's patience was wearing thin.

Footsteps approached from behind him. "You are the one called Meta Knight?" an unfamiliar voice called. He turned, his mask jutting out from behind his cape. There stood a male Monster Hunter in Rathalos armor, with Ryu and Bowser by his side. "Yes. Is this everyone?" Meta Knight responded.

"No." Ryu replied. "The others should be coming in now." And as soon as he said that, the trio heard the sound of a shuttle coming in for a landing. The ramp on the back of the ship lowered, revealing Chun-Li and Link as its passengers, the latter feeling uncomfortable with the ride due to his unfamiliarity of machines not belonging to his own world.

"The crystal you speak of landed somewhere near the settlement's borders." The Monster Hunter explained. "None of us have dared to approach it because of what we think it might do."

"It will transport you to a world you cannot comprehend at first. I know this because I have experienced it myself, as with the rest of us here." Meta Knight answered, remembering how he found a piece back at Dream Land. When he touched it, it surged him with otherworldly power and transported him to the dimension where the Smash tournaments were held.

Based on what the other Smashers told him, they had experienced the same thing. The Smash Stone pieces were everywhere: the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Diamond City, Green Hill. But when the fighters touched them, the pieces vanished along with them, possibly to another location in the dimension.

"Of course." The Monster Hunter said. "As soon as we uncover it, I'll allow the rest of you to handle…" A large purple vortex suddenly appeared in the sky, with a large, ominous spaceship appearing from the rift before it vanished. Two transport ships detached from the Subspace Destroyer and began to hover down to the town's border.

Everyone quickly got into a defensive perimeter. "They must have tracked us somehow!" Chun-Li realized. "Those monstrosities are more advanced than I thought if they can use interdimensional tracking systems!" Meta Knight shouted, whipping out Galaxia. Bowser pounded both fists together and roared, Link drew his sword and shield and the Monster Hunter unsheathed his own weapon as the transports landed, their doors opened and its Primid warriors charged toward the strike team.

A Primid instantly dove at Meta Knight, to which the warrior retaliated by slashing it through the midsection, Shadow Bugs leaking out as the Primid started to dissolve. Link rolled and slashed through more Primids who rushed him and brought up his shield when those carrying laser rifles opened fire.

The purple lasers, however, didn't affect Bowser thanks to his scaly skin, making him punch, smash, stomp and incinerate Primids with Beam Swords and Super Scopes without even flinching. After ripping apart one from underneath his foot, he roared into the sky as the Monster Hunter used his own dragonscale sword to lay down support..

Chun-Li swiftly answered to the enemies with swords, dodging their swipes and countering by kicking one in the face, blasting another with a Kikoken and pummeling a third with a flurry of kicks. Ryu was right alongside her, delivering one-two combos, eliminating another Primid with a quick Hadoken, finishing a dazed enemy with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and finally countering a jumping enemy with a Shoryuken.

As the last Primid shriveled away, Ryu relaxed his guard. "That's all of them?" he asked. "I would've preferred if they put up more of a fight."

 **"** **How interesting."** Everyone looked skyward to see that the voice had come from the hovering Subspace Destroyer, its captain communicating with them via a translator he had acquired. **"You presumptuous lifeforms dare to oppose my master with skills such as those? Well, let's see how you fare against this. Prepare the specimen! Draw it towards them!"**

The booming voice cut short. While everyone looked around for the so-called "specimen", the Monster Hunter was crouched down, examining something on the ground. Meta Knight was the first to notice him.

"What is…" He was quickly silenced by a raised hand. The Monster Hunter seemed confused. "Something ancient…yet changed. Changed how?"

His answer came immediately, as something erupted from the sands in the distance. Out from it came a long, serpent-like beast with a long horn on its head. The creature was surrounded by a dark purple aura, its eyes were glowing purple and veins were visible on its face.

"The Elder Dragon…" The Monster Hunter spoke in awe. "Dah'ren Mohran. What's it doing here?"

 **"** **Allow me to introduce a sneak peek of our latest creation."** The Destroyer's captain spoke again. **"We have harnessed our already existing Shadow Bugs that your two-dimensional friend Game and Watch was holding within him and transformed it into a source that bends creatures of any universe to our will! It obeys us, it worships us and it destroys for us! BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE CORRUPTION SERUM! ELDER DRAGON, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"** The captain's voice vanished to the sounds of some sort of alien laughter as Dah'ren Mohran turned towards the settlement.

"The Subspace Army has the ability to corrupt any lifeform it wishes to!" Meta Knight realized. "The other Smashers must know of this!" The Monster Hunter suddenly gasped. "That's the least of our problems. Dah'ren Mohran's attacking the village!" As he spoke, the Elder Dragon was now at the settlement gates, attempting to break it down with his horn.

"Ryu! Reinforcements landing!" Chun-Li shouted as three more transports hovered down to the desert. "You can handle them! Bowser and I will defend the town!" he shouted back as Bowser scooped him up and leapt towards the village's gates.

As the World Warrior and the Koopa King confronted the Elder Dragon, Ryu felt a dark presence within him. He knew it instantly: the Satsui no Hado, a force that would consume him if he gave in to it. As he mentally fought back against it, Dah'ren Mohran roared out a challenge, to which Bowser responded by roaring back.

The red aura around Ryu vanished with a blue flash as both he and Bowser jumped from Dah'ren Mohran's horn swipe. Bowser grabbed Ryu and spun around before throwing him with all his might. The force from the throw made Ryu land a well-placed kick on the Elder Dragon. Although it did not faze him, Bowser tried by charging forward and slamming shell-first into the same spot Ryu had kicked. Dah'ren Mohran roared in pain, indicating he had felt that one.

"Shin Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled as he propelled himself upward, breaking Dah'ren Mohran's horn. Bowser crouched down before leaping high, snatching a piece of the broken horn and falling with it while roaring in fury. At the same time, Ryu drew his hands back, charging his ki, before throwing them forward. "Hadoken!"

Both the Hadoken beam and Bowser with the horn piece slammed into the monster's head with a cloud of fire, causing him to bellow out in pain again before rolling onto the sands, motionless. Both fighters landed as the dust faded away. Bowser slammed both fists together and Ryu nodded. The settlement of Val Habar was safe. But the reason they came was still not finished.

"We need to find out more about this 'Corruption Serum'." Meta Knight announced. "Until then, we must continue our search for the Smash Stone fragments."

"You mean this?" Everyone turned to see the Monster Hunter kneeling beside a glowing blue crystal, half-buried in the sand. "While you two were busy with the Elder Dragon, I noticed something glowing underneath the sand. Decided to dig it up."

"That is indeed what we are searching for. My thanks." Meta Knight replied as Bowser carefully took the piece in both hands. "You are welcome to join our cause whenever you wish. With the Stone's power, we have a chance to fight back, to save all worlds." Chun-Li suggested. The Monster Hunter smiled while ruffling his hair. "You speak wisdom, street fighter, but… I need to tend to my fellow hunters here. I bid you farewell and good luck on your quest."

"Thanks." Ryu said before the team headed toward the shuttle, which, thankfully, was big enough for Bowser to fit in. "Chun-Li, radio HQ. Tell them we got it."


	4. Secret Weapons

Secret Research Facility

Mii city of Nintendopolis

A lone cardboard box lay dormant in one of the facility's hallways. Two patrolling Primids had just walked by and noticed the box. Oddly, they weren't expecting a delivery. One of them nudged the box with the butt of its laser rifle, but nothing happened. It turned to its companion, who shrugged, dismissing it as nothing. The two then continued on with their patrol, reporting nothing suspicious in the sector.

But the box proved to be the only suspicious thing.

The box was hoisted up and discarded, revealing Snake, an elite soldier trained in stealth tactics, underneath. He keyed into his earpiece. "Alright HQ, I'm in. Those creeps didn't suspect a thing."

Snake carefully traversed through the dark corridors, keeping a watchful eye out. "Walls must be shielded. Clever to protect themselves from an attack."  
"All this time and right under the citizens' noses, huh?"

Snake whirled around and pointed his pistol in the direction the voice came from-behind him. There, a red wolf with combat boots, gloves and glasses with a microphone stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I could have killed you!" Snake hissed as he lowered his weapon. The wolf just chuckled. "A being that could bend reality with a gem and a mad doctor with an army of robots tried. Anyway, HQ figured you could use some help, so they sent me."

"I told them I don't need help." Snake replied in an annoyed tone. "I'll get the job done faster alone." "Alright, totally understand. I'll just, uh…"

Snake noticed something behind them. Two lone Primids had seen them and were moving in fast, beam swords drawn. "…leave you guys to it then." The wolf finished as he drew out a red flamethrower from his back.

Since there were only two of them, the Primids were quickly dealt with just a few flame bursts and pistol shots. Snake seemed curious about the newcomer. "Judging from the looks of you, you're friends with the hedgehog. You got a name, kid?"

"It's, uh, classified. But I do have a codename. Avatar. You must be Snake." The red wolf held out his hand for a handshake, but Snake didn't take it. Instead, he turned down the hallway and continued his path. Avatar just shrugged and followed him.

Soon after, the duo stopped in front of a large steel door. "Hold on." Avatar said, holding up a hand. "I'm picking something else from behind there. Allow me." We took out his Burst Wispon and fired at the door control panel, destroying it in flames and causing the door to slide open…

…causing a figure in green clothing to collapse clumsily onto the floor in front of them, as if he had been leaning against it. The figure got up, dusted himself off and adjusted his cap with a green "L" on it. As soon as he noticed the other two, he stood up straight.

"Aha!" Avatar shouted, pointing at him. "So you're the guy who's been tailing me for the past hour! The second half of the brotherly duo!" Luigi just shrugged in defeat. "You're not even supposed to be here, are you?" Snake asked, now more annoyed that he had two guys to deal with. Luigi looked at Snake and began to explain, but all that came out was a series of incomprehensible babbles.

"Hang on, I think I can translate." Avatar interrupted. "Apparently, he's been hanging out in the city for a while and he heard that strange stuff was going on. Recently, he noticed that some 'purple space aliens' had just attacked a town five miles away from here. Their weapons and equipment seemed to originate from this location, so he drove his racing bike over here to investigate."

"I don't have time to play nursemaid for you two." Snake grumbled. "Hey! I'm not sure if you know, but Luigi here's covered haunted mansions!" Snake sighed. "Fine, but one: Stay out of my way, and two: Don't. Touch. Anything. Got it?"

Both Avatar and Luigi nodded. With that out of the way, the trio continued deeper into the facility. After a few minutes, Luigi caught wind of something and ran down another hallway. Snake and Avatar followed to see Luigi with his jaw dropped. The other two followed his gaze… to see various wild Pokémon in containment pods surrounded by purple tubes.

Luigi ran by every pod, staring at the creatures inside, even knocking on a few, but with no response from the test subject. "Squirtles, Charizards, Raichus… so many Pokémon." Avatar whispered. "Based on what the masked swordsman told me, they're planning on the corrupting them with some kind of serum. Making them into weapons that serve the Subspace Army." Snake explained.

Suddenly, Luigi yelled from up ahead. Snake and Avatar ran up to the very front to see a non-Pokémon in the pod… Wario, biker's jacket and all. "Oh no…" Luigi whimpered. "We've got to get him out of there, now!" Avatar shouted. But before anyone could do a thing, the microgame maker stirred from inside the pod… and opened his eyes.

With a loud crash, the pod shattered and Luigi was almost swept away from the water. Wario jumped out and landed with fists balled. He was perfectly fine with no corruption symptoms in sight, but he was visibly upset.

"You chumps just made the biggest mistakes of your lives!" Wario yelled as he pounced at the trio. Luigi tried to run, but Wario grabbed him by the torso and slammed him to the ground like a wrestler. Avatar jumped in and landed a punch-kick combo to Wario's side and head before he knocked the wolf back. Snake had to step in, so he kneed Wario in the chin and punched him hard, making him collapse to the floor.

"Ugh, my head." Wario groaned. "Did I have too many garlics?" Sitting up and shaking his head, he noticed a particular figure. "You?" he asked, pointing to Luigi. "What the heck are you doing here? Where's your stupid brother?" Luigi could only scratch his head.

"Long story. Can you remember what happened?" Avatar asked him. "Eh, not much. I was going for a joyride with my bike through the streets of Diamond City when suddenly I saw a U.F.O. or something! Next thing I know, here I am, pummeling the snot out of Green Stache! Hey, where the heck am I, anyway?" Luigi just rubbed the spot where Wario had slammed him, as if this wasn't the first time he had dealt with his brother's rival.

"Quiet, all of you!" Snake ordered. "I hear something." Everyone was silent, and they heard it too. Voices.

 **"** **The specimen is not progressing as Command has anticipated. We require more time."** That voice belonged to a Subspace clone of Dr. Robotnik, better known as Sonic's old enemy, Eggman. Beside him stood a Subspace clone of Dr. Wily, Mega Man's foe. He, too, looked annoyed.

 **"** **There is no more time, doctors."** A new voice spoke. This one was a Subspace clone of Ganondorf, who seemed more sinister than his counterpart. **"Perhaps your arrogance outstrips your intellects, even for duplicates of your counterparts."**

 **"** **What?!"** False Eggman roared. **"Our intellects combined is unmatched! That is why we are the best scientists in the Subspace Army! The Army shall have their new recruits, along with absorbing the power of the Stone fragment to strengthen our growing ranks! Now go! We must work!"**

 **"** **Do not fail me or the master, scientists."** False Ganondorf threatened before a purple dimensional portal opened, which he stepped through before vanishing.

"What's wrong, copies? Having trouble with your lab partner?" Avatar quipped. **"Intruders!"** False Wily shouted. **"Release the test subjects! Now!"** False Eggman slammed his fist down on a button, and one by one, the pods containing the corrupted Pokémon shattered, freeing the enslaved creatures. They noticed Snake, Avatar, Luigi and Wario and instantly charged towards them.

Luigi ducked as a Charizard dove at him, Snake fired his rocket launcher at a Blastoise, Avatar kicked away a Raichu, and Wario punched some smaller Pokémon away. "There's…just…too…many…of them!" Avatar grunted after he kept a Greninja away with a flame wall. "Cover me!" Snake yelled. "I'm going for the Stone piece!" As he made a break for the fragment, which was connected up to a machine, Wario belly-slammed an Axew while Luigi threw a green fireball at a Lucario, who dodged it and slammed Luigi into one of the pods. Avatar had to save him by jump-kicking the Lucario in the head.

 **"** **Stop them, you fools!"** False Eggman shouted. A Pikachu leapt at Snake with electricity around its body, but Avatar grappled it and threw it at a bunch of corrupted Pokémon, electrocuting them all. With the other three keeping the incoming wave busy, Snake deactivated the machine and snatched the piece from it, causing the rest of the equipment to malfunction. **"Nooooo!"** both scientists screamed as lightning from the destroyed equipment shocked them and making them dissolve into Shadow Bugs.

"Shut this down, now!" Snake yelled, pointing to a console powering up a purple dimensional rift. Luigi rushed to it and began bashing it with his hammer (also whacking a Ditto copying him with it when it jumped at him). However, his efforts only made a small dent in it.

The whole facility started to shake and the portal shuddered. Something was forcing its way through. "Oh no." Avatar whispered as the corrupted Pokémon around him stopped fighting to see what was coming out. "We gotta go. We gotta go now!" Snake tucked the Stone fragment away as the four of them made a beeline for the nearest exit as the thing emerging from the portal let out a massive bellow…


	5. Stolen Souls

Moments earlier…

Unknown location near Final Destination

Simon Belmont trudged through the unfamiliar landscape around him. Pieces of rock floated throughout empty space, cosmos danced in colorful patterns, galaxies swirled, and the Sun and the Earth glowed red and blue, respectively. To Simon, the whole scenario seemed strange and unexplainable, even for him.

"Tell me, Belmont." A feminine voice behind him stated. Simon turned to see a dark-haired woman with glasses and a leather outfit wielding four handguns, with two on her feet. "What's a man like you doing alone in a place like this?"

Simon turned to face the woman- the Umbra Witch- entirely. "A disturbance." He replied. "Hundreds, if not thousands, if not a million human souls have been taken from my world. I have traveled far and wide to seek the one responsible. My search has come to this bizarre place."

"Ah." Bayonetta chuckled. "Vengeance, then." She began to pace around him. "Do you seek pleasure in this?" Simon instantly knew the witch's game. But he would not play it. "No. It is what I must do to avenge them. I know you are guilty of many things, angel slayer. But not of this."

Bayonetta just smiled. "Such a strong desire in you, Belmont. A fire." She purred. "Yes." Simon responded, turning away. "For purging all monsters from my realm. From _all_ realms." He heard Bayonetta give a small gasp, as if in shock. "Not for me? Oh, that is such a pity. Well then, Belmont… if you do not give me what I want…"

Simon grew suspicious and laid a hand on the chain resting on his waist.

"…I will _take_ it from you."

Instantly, Simon yanked out the Vampire Killer just in time to snag Bayonetta's leg in an overhead kick and throw her to the ground. "For once, I do not wish to destroy you, witch." Simon threatened. "But this is an exception."

Bayonetta whipped out her guns and fired at the monster killer, but with his skill with the flail, Simon spun the Vampire Killer so fast he managed to block most of the bullets. Spinning, he chucked a cross in the witch's direction, making her cartwheel out of the path. Sprinting up to Simon, she kicked him right in the throat, causing him to stumble back and catch his breath. Simon quickly leaped back up and drew out an axe, preparing to engage in close quarters.

Before he could even charge, a blue swirling portal opened just above the two and a few figures emerged. "Enough!" Robin shouted, slamming his tome book shut. Shulk ignited the Monado to keep the hunter and the witch at bay.

Bayonetta wasn't too happy with the intrusion. "By what power do you dare command me, wizard?" she questioned angrily. "I need only reason." Robin responded. "And failing that, my sword here can be persuasive." Shulk added.

"Aw, future glimpser, we were just playing." Bayonetta reasoned. "I think I know how your playtime ends, Bayonetta." Shulk shot back before noticing Simon. "You must be one of the new ones. Simon, right?"

Simon only nodded. "The day I arrived to this so-called 'Smash tournament', I sensed a great, otherworldly evil; moving unseen to the rest of you. It brought a plague that it seeks to unleash throughout all worlds. I have come in search of this evil with my companion, Richter." He added. Shulk suddenly seemed worried. "Spooky, but there's more to it than you think. This 'plague' is an army you have never seen before, an army that we are now at war with. If we fail, the entire multiverse is doomed."

"We have come in search of a piece of the very thing that brought life to each of our worlds: the Smash Stone." Robin said. "We were told the fragment was here."

"I believe you are referring to the crystal the dark warlord has been carrying." Bayonetta explained. "The one consumed with power and his yellow eyes full of hatred for us." Shulk needed no further explanation. "A Subspace clone of Ganondorf. He must be the Army's eyes and ears in this dimension."

Robin took a bow. "We would be most honored to assist you in.." Quickly, he noticed something was off. "Where is our little friend?" Someone shouted for them in the distance. As they turned, Toon Link was standing near the edge of the cosmic platform, observing the space around him. "Good. Bayonetta, if you could lead the way, please." Robin suggested.

The team walked across a cosmic bridge, with Bayonetta in the front of the group. At the end, they all saw something horrific. A dark, purple portal in the ground, surrounded by a rock formation. Inside the formation was a black-purple quadrupedal creature with four eyes, a short tail and a menacing set of jaws. Beside it stood False Ganondorf.

 **"** **I should have known someone like you would have come."** He announced. **"Look on and marvel at my creation."** Robin was outraged. "Creation?! It is an abomination!" he yelled. **"Incorrect. This is a weapon that will soon join in on Master Core's quest for multidimensional dominion. Fed upon a million human souls."** Simon stepped forward. "A sacrifice…" **"And still not enough for its true power. That will take a million more."**

 **"** **But it does not matter. Now that I have this…"** False Ganondorf held out a fragment of the Smash Stone. **"your strength will soon be weakened. And after your destruction, the Subspace Army will consume everything in its path, paving the dawn of a new age. An age where all dimensions finally merge into one, Master Core's vision of a perfect universe for him to rule."**

"That crazy son of a…" Bayonetta grumbled. "Then let us try a different approach." She yanked out one handgun and fired at one of the Subspace supports holding up the beast. "Take Ganondorf!" Robin ordered. "I will deal with this monstro…" Before he could finish his statement, a pair of talons snatched Robin from the ground and carried him off, his captor screeching.

"Hrrngh! Arcthunder!" Robin yelled, casting a bolt of lightning at the flying creature, which roared in pain and released him. Robin fell to the ground as Toon Link caught up with him. Robin's captor landed upright, its pterodactyl-like mouth curled in a snarl.

Ridley stood up, spread his wings and screeched in anger. To be fair, he was not in league with either the Smashers or the Subspace Army, as he still had his savage nature. In his time in the tournaments, Ridley had to be kept under control and possible allies in team battles were coated in a scent that made them invisible to Ridley, so he could not attack them.

A black version of Mewtwo floated down close to Ridley and held both arms to the side as Toon Link drew his sword and shield. Ridley coldly stared right at Robin as his Levin Sword sparked. Toon Link also charged forward as Shadow Mewtwo braced himself.

Ridley launched himself into the air and drew his head back before unleashing a powerful plasma breath, making Toon Link roll to the side. In retaliation, the little elf chucked a bomb at the monster, making it explode in his face. But due to the explosive being small in size, Ridley acted like it was just an itch, and continued his assault by swooping downward at Robin, who used Elwind to propel himself upward. While airborne, he narrowly avoided the beast's sharp tail.

Shadow Mewtwo conjured a ball of dark energy and cast it at Toon Link, who somersaulted away and fired an arrow. Shadow Mewtwo caught it and cast it aside as if it were an irritant. Toon Link charged and leapt with his sword high, but Shadow Mewtwo, almost expecting this, blasted the little warrior away until he tumbled to a stop.

After dodging another of Ridley's swipes, Robin casted a blast of Arcfire to his chest, making him snarl in rage. The monster swung its tail around, making Robin leap above it and begin whispering an enchantment to his tome book.

Seeing his chance, Toon Link dodged all of Shadow Mewtwo's shadow orbs as he charged, somersaulted over the Pokémon and slashed him across the back. Critically wounded, Shadow Mewtwo had no chance but to teleport away and retreat. Toon Link turned to see his companion open to attack, as a red glow rose in Ridley's throat.

Rushing over, Toon Link braced his shield and dove in front of Ridley's attack zone just as the beast blasted out a stream of fire. Toon Link held his ground, teeth clenched as his shield absorbed the heat like a knight facing a dragon. Robin silently gave the warrior his thanks as his tome book glowed a bright yellow. He nodded to Toon Link, who nodded back, knowing his partner's next move.

Ridley, exhausted from the flame breath, halted the inferno onslaught. Toon Link dove out of the way, and when Ridley saw Robin, his eyes widened as the magician shouted one word as his tome book glowed as bright as the sun.

"THORON!" A beam of yellow lightning pierced Ridley right through his torso, causing him to let out a final screech of pain before collapsing to the ground. As he lay still, Robin thought for a brief moment that he had actually killed the monster. But those thoughts vanished when he saw one of Ridley's claws twitch.

Gathering the last of his strength, Ridley slowly rose and weakly roared a warning that he would return before taking flight, stumbling and fighting the urge to change into a trophy in the process. First that blasted space soldier, now this warrior and magic-wielder.

With those two dealt with, Toon Link and Robin rejoined the others back at the rift with the unknown monster. **"It's beautiful."** False Ganondorf whispered as the monster began to stir. Before the strike team could do anything to contain it, False Ganondorf snapped away the supports with his dark magic, causing the wakening beast to plunge into the purple rift below it, with False Ganondorf following it.

"Where's the fragment?" Robin asked, looking around. "He took it with him!" Shulk shouted. "We've lost this time." As soon as he said this, Toon Link tossed a small capsule into the air that exploded and opened a blue portal, the method he had used to bring himself, Robin and Shulk here. "Yes, I do believe an exit is in order." Bayonetta agreed as Toon Link jumped in while motioning for the others to follow.


	6. Opportunity

Back at Smash HQ, two Miis, a Brawler with a red hoodie from the fourth tournament and a Mii Force Gunner, stood watch over Ganondorf's cell, which had been transferred to the top level. Inside, the warlord had his arms crossed patiently. A hologram of Dr. Light, from Mega Man's world, stood over the Miis.

The male Gunner sighed. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" "The Smash Stone's power must be harnessed properly." Dr. Light answered. "An overdose would be far beyond your control and would possibly destroy you. If the pieces prove to be too powerful, we must find a solution. Thus, if Miis such as you wish to have that power, a weapon must be built so that your kind can use it."

"Rhetorical question, doc, but thank you." the Gunner remarked, switching off the hologram before turning to the Brawler. "Hey, can you pass me that coupling there? On the top shelf?" The Brawler nodded and broke into a run. Upon reaching the wall, he jumped up and launched off an adjacent wall to snatch the component.

"You know, Ryu or Little Mac could teach you a few moves, like that jumping uppercut or that diving haymaker…" The Gunner suggested as the Brawler tossed him the coupling. "Yeah, I'm good, thanks." The Brawler said, holding up a hand. "I'm pretty sure my exploding kick move is pretty OP."

The Gunner's earpiece quickly chimed. It was from Tails, who was on rooftop duty with Dark Pit. "We've got movement, seven klicks out." The fox announced. "It's a whole bunch of Jet Primids. Get the shield ready."

Dark Pit drew back an arrow as Tails set up his blaster into its sniper configuration. _"Shield charging. T-minus sixty seconds to full power."_ The base's A.I. informed. Dark Pit fired arrow after arrow as Tails pulled the trigger, hitting incoming Jet Primids with green lasers. One shot hit a pack, causing its occupant to crash into another and fall onto the grass below, close to the main entrance. A few more zoomed past the two. "You've got incoming!" Tails shouted into his earpiece as he kept firing. "Bring 'em on!" Dark Pit yelled at the oncoming horde. "Unlike the elf, my arrows never run out!"

 _"_ _Intruder alert. Multiple hostiles detected."_ The A.I. said as the Gunner strapped on his arm cannon and loaded his ammo. The Brawler stepped forward in a defensive position as a Primid landed and charged at him. The Brawler vaulted over it and kicked it in the back before sweeping another's feet from under it. The Gunner advanced, shooting any Primids that got within range. He kept himself from using missiles or grenades, afraid he might damage the systems or the unfinished weapon.

"Hee-yah!" the Brawler shouted as he grabbed a Primid, used it as a shield against another's laser rifle and threw it a few more. The Gunner lined back-to-back with the Brawler as they both took down the incoming wave with laser fire, punches, burst shots and kicks.

Back on the rooftop, Tails and Dark Pit were doing their best to keep the incoming wave at bay when a blue energy field surrounded the entire Smash HQ, causing four Jet Primids to crash into it. _"Shield activated."_ The A.I. informed. The Primids remaining pulled back, took out their rifles and began shooting at the shield, with some using rocket launchers to try and bring it down.

"Good work, Miles. Take a break and bring the black angel with you." The Gunner told Tails as the shield continued to hold. "I could use one." Tails sighed as he and Dark Pit left the roof, but not after the angel tried to shoot down some targets, only to fail.

 _"_ _Shield at eighty percent. At current rate, collapse is imminent."_ The A.I. warned as the base's alarms blared. The two Miis seemed worried on what to do next. "Alright," the Gunner brought up. "Does anyone have something useful to…" _"Shield at sixty percent."_ That warning made him a bit nervous. "We're on our own here." the Brawler said, turning to Ganondorf's cell. "We need him. We gotta let him free." The Gunner noticed what he was trying to do. "Um, what's that word I'm looking for?" He said sarcastically. "No?"

 _"_ _Shield at forty percent."_ In his cell, Ganondorf chuckled. "Something funny, grimace?" the Gunner threatened, readying his cannon. "Your kind is the most advanced race in the multiverse, yet you rely on your own inventions to protect you. This barrier cannot save you." the warlord stated. "Release me." The Gunner frowned at him, but before he could say anything back, the A.I. spoke up. _"Warning. Shield at twenty…"_

A portion of the main window crashed, making both Miis turn to face the intruder. When they saw it, they froze for a brief second before engaging.

The Gunner fired blast after blast at the intruder, only for it to raise a murky black hand to absorb the shots and release its own at him. The shots caused the Gunner to stumble back and crash through a table. The Brawler sprinted forward and tried to land a flying kick, but the intruder caught his leg, flipped him and delivered a strong punch that sent the Brawler clean through the wall.

 **"** **Ganondorf."** Master Core spoke. **"I see you have traded one prison for another. And yet you refuse to submit to me."** "And refuse I will, like I did when I realized Tabuu had played me like a puppet since I joined." The warlord retaliated. "If one is destined to rule Hyrule one day, it shall be me." Master Core dashed up to Ganondorf's cell with inhuman speed until he was face-to-face with the King of Darkness. **"You have served your purpose from more than a decade ago."** The being said, remembering Ganondorf's time in the Subspace Army. **"Soon, the power of the Smash Stone will be mine, along with each and every dimension. Tell me, warlord, how does it feel to know such power, and…"**

"Hit it! Now!" The voice made Master Core turn to see that the Miis had recovered. The Mii Gunner had ripped out an electric cable and plugged it into his cannon and the Mii Brawler had switched off the base's power system. As he did, the Gunner fired a massive plasma beam at Master Core, which made the being stumble away from the cell.

The cell was covered in a cloud of dust and a dark figure moved through it. Ganondorf, now free, charged at Master Core with his fist glowing. The punch knocked him back, but Master Core fired a beam from his hand, which Ganondorf blocked and countered by slashing his heavy sword at the interdimensional being. Master Core transformed into his beast form and pounced at the dark lord, who grabbed him, slammed him to the ground, picked him up by the tail and threw him. Master Core recovered by transforming back in midair and summoning five blades made of Subspace itself.

Ganondorf used his own sword to block and parry the floating blades, cutting them apart as he advanced. Once the last blade was gone, Master Core prepared to unleash a shockwave that would turn Ganondorf into his trophy state, but Ganondorf rolled under another beam attack, this one with two hands, and stabbed Master Core through the torso.

 **"** **GRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"** Master Core yelled as a pulse wave sent Ganondorf skidding back with his arms in a blocking position. As Master Core stood, his entire body seemed unstable as a purple glow started to spread. **"N-no… how can this be?"** he stammered in shock. **"I have never… I cannot be defeated. More… powerful… I must become more powerful… I must retreat… and heal…and…I will finish all of you…"**

In a purple flash, he was gone. All remaining Primids also retreated at once as the base's alarms quickly calmed. "Well…" the Gunner muttered. "That could have gone much better."


	7. Station Siege

Galactic Federation space station, near planet SR388

Metroid dimension

As the blue tunnel of the interdimensional rift sped by Samus' Gunship, the strike team inside began to review their plan. Mario brought up a hologram of the station and noticed a red point near the station's core. He pointed to it with a smile, with Fox and Sheik beside him. "So the piece is near the station's core?" Sonic asked. "How are even gonna get access to it?"

"The Galactic Federation knows me well." Zero Suit Samus reported from the pilot's seat. "I just need to get permission to land at the station and, possibly, get access to the core." Mega Man stepped forward. "That's good. I guess they'll probably help us extract it, too?" He was just glad Wario wasn't here. He would constantly annoy him about how cool his Mega Buster was.

"We'll have to see, robot." Samus answered before noticing the bright light ahead. "Looks like we're reaching the light at the end of the tunnel." She gripped the controls as everyone else braced themselves. "Prepare for entry in 3…2…1…"

Samus' Gunship flew out of the open portal just before it shut and rocketed toward the space station. Samus flipped one of the switches that opened the comm system. "This is Samus Aran, requesting a landing pad. Clearance code one-nine-eight-six." For a few moments, there was no response. Only static. "I say again, this is…"

A voice then came through the comms. "(static)Samus…(static)don't…(static)are overrun…(static)out of here…(static)no, no…" A laser blast soon followed, ending the transmission. "That can't be good." Fox whispered. "Looks like we need a new plan." Sonic added as Samus brought the ship to a stop just out of range of the station's guns and stood up from the pilot's seat.

Fox turned to the rest of the team. "Alright, listen up. If this station is under Subspace control, their defenses won't be easily breached. We'll need a diversion." Sonic sighed. "So much for the 'get in, get the Stone piece and get out' plan." Fox smirked. "If only it were that simple, speedy."

Samus noticed Sheik off in a corner of the ship. "Somewhere to be, princess?" the disguised Zelda nodded as Samus armed herself with her Paralyzer. "McCloud." Fox and Mario turned to her. "You'll have your diversion. Sheik and I will infiltrate the station. The ship is yours." Mega Man tossed her a blue capsule and she activated it, opening up another portal.

Upon entering the station, Samus and Sheik crept through a corridor, keeping a watchful eye. Every time they encountered a patrolling Primid, Sheik would take it out quietly or Samus would stun it with her pistol. Once their position was clear, Samus keyed into her earpiece. "McCloud, we'll meet you at the landing pad. And try not to critically damage my ship." "Copy that. See you there. Just gotta watch these turrets."

Surprisingly, Fox's piloting skills had paid off as he had maneuvered through the turret fire flawlessly. The Gunship didn't even have a scratch, much to the bounty hunter's relief. "Alright, team! Let's move!" Fox shouted as he and the rest of the team disembarked the ship. "That core is our priority!"

The team rushed through the station's hallways, noticing dead Federation soldiers who had tried to defend the station valiantly, but failed. "Looks like these guys put up quite a fight." Sonic noted. "But not enough." Samus added. "I hate seeing my old comrades like this. Based on the message, there might be no survivors. Come on, the reactor core should be down this way."

The core, of course, was guarded. The good news was that not many Primids were stationed there, but Fox caught wind of something. "Friend of yours?" he asked Mega Man. The Blue Bomber looked in Fox's direction…and gasped. "Zero?"

The red and white robot strode towards them, his eyes a bright purple. "Zero? No." he responded, whipping out his green plasma blade. "I am… Oblivion. The one who will finish you." Sonic looked confused. "Strange. He doesn't look corrupted, and yet…" "Hacked." Mega Man corrected him as he replaced both his hands with electric points he gained from Spark Man. "His core routines must have been rewritten by the Subspace Army." "Mario, Sonic, get to the core!" Fox ordered. "We'll handle this." Both heroes nodded and headed to the core, with Mario jumping off a series of platforms and Sonic running full-speed towards the core.

"Now to knock some sense into you." Fox said, readying his blaster. Zero charged at the two and swung at Fox, who activated his reflector to block the blow. While Zero was stunned, Mega Man ran in and zapped Zero's chassis, only for Zero to kick him away. Fox fired at Zero, but he countered by deflecting the bolts, with one grazing Fox's shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Fox holstered his blaster and decided to take a more unarmed approach.

Both Mega Man and Fox rushed Zero as he tried to hold them back. Fox kicked Zero in the head and punched him in the torso as Mega Man switched back to his Buster and started to charge it up. Fox rolled out of the way as Mega Man fired, knocking Zero back and making him fall to the ground. Both fighters ran over and knelt down as he stirred.

"Ugh…" Zero groaned, shaking the last of the hacking virus from his systems. His optics fell on Mega Man instantly. "You… the Blue Bomber." He whispered. "W-what happened to me?" Fox helped him up. "You've been hacked. Tried to get rid of us. Had to knock it out of you, so no hard feelings, huh?"

Meanwhile, Mario and Sonic had reached the core, along with a whole bunch of Primids and their commander, donning a plasma rifle and a Beam Sword upon spotting the plumber and the hedgehog.

 **"** **Rivals every now and then, but allies for moments like this."** The Primid commander spoke. **"How quaint."** "Yeah, well, it's a long story on how it all started, noodle limbs." Sonic quipped. **"So humorous as always, aren't you, hedgehog?"** the commander responded. **"Once my new master has enough Stone pieces, he shall remake the multiverse in his own image. Thus, he has ordered us…"**

A bunch of Primids advanced towards the two heroes and surrounded them in a circle.

 **"…** **to destroy any who resist."** The commander finished, igniting his Beam Sword. In his alien language, he commanded his soldiers to attack, which they followed with pride.

Both heroes nodded before jumping up to avoid the incoming blaster fire. Sonic balled up and smashed into any Primid close to him with Homing Attacks as they tried unsuccessfully to hit him with lasers. Mario surrounded his fist with flame while airborne and punched the ground hard when he landed, knocking four enemies back with a fiery shockwave. All of them instantly recovered and charged again.

Mario skillfully dodged all Beam Sword swipes and countered with his own punches and kicks, throwing in a Super Jump Punch in the process. Sonic was a literal blue blur as he spun through three Primids, dash-kicked another in the torso and boosted through five more Primids, sending them flying. More surrounded him and aimed their rifles at him, but Sonic jumped at the right moment so that the Primids' laser fire hit themselves instead.

Mario, however, was putting his new skills to the test by tossing Cappy at a Primid and capturing it, turning it against the others with its blaster. Sonic almost bashed that one but stopped once Mario detached himself from it and finished it off by throwing it down a chasm. The two smiled at each other in satisfaction.

 **"** **That is one of many problems with the Subspace Army."** The commander groaned. **"Our soldiers are finely trained, yet they still cannot match you in combat. That will soon change, heroes. Very soon…"**

"Not if we prevent that change." The commander turned to see Sheik and Samus standing behind him on two horizontal beams jutting out from platforms. **"The bounty hunter and the princess."** He said curiously. **"I know all too well what brings you here. The Stone."**

"Yes." Sheik answered. "And I want you to know that the thing that is your master shall not rule over our universes, for they have their own protectors." **"My master is as old as the universe itself. He is a god, a supreme being capable of extraordinary power. What makes you think you stand a chance against him?"** the commander asked, readying his blade. Both Sheik and Samus leapt, making the commander ready himself for a strike.

Just as Sheik struck the Beam Sword with one of her knives, Samus wrapped her Paralyzer whip around the commander before slamming him to the ground and tossing him upward, where Sonic spun up and collided with him as Mario threw a single fireball at him. When everything was calm, the Shadow Bugs that remained dissolved away.

"We can be just as powerful as him." Samus answered.

As the strike team approached the space station's core with a now stable Zero, Fox was the first to notice the Stone piece powering attached to the core with maintenance platforms leading to it. "Hmm. Must be important to the core somehow. But what?" "We'll figure out soon enough." Samus stated, holstering the Paralyzer. "Take the fragment, Mega Man."  
The robot instantly froze. "I…I don't know." He stammered. "What if I get that same power from when I found a piece in my world? And what if I don't know how to control it? I could accidentally destroy you all with it! I could…"

"Got it!" the group turned to see Sonic holding the Stone piece in his left hand. Apparently, the hedgehog had gotten impatient with Mega Man's hesitation and decided to run and jump up the platforms, nab the Stone piece and hop back down. "Now let's get out of…"  
Suddenly, the whole room, if not the whole station, began to rattle violently. Mega Man instantly ran over to a nearby console and examined it. "What's wrong now?!" Fox shouted above the racket.

"I'm detecting massive portal readings directly below the station!" The Blue Bomber yelled back. "The core's not just a power source anymore! The Subspace Army have transformed it into a massive bomb! Full of Corruption Serum! This portal will open in orbit of…" "Uh, dare I ask the target?" Sonic shouted nervously. Mega Man looked back at the console and a horrified expression lit up his face.

"Our base, Smash HQ, at Nintendopolis! We need to hurry! Quick, back to the hangar!" Everyone made a break to the hangar as fast as they could, with Sonic taking point with the Stone piece.


	8. The Subspace Monster

Smash HQ

"Uhh, what just happened?" the Brawler asked, eyeing the destruction and recollecting his thoughts.

"Ha." The two Miis turned to see Shulk's group arrive from their portal, which winked from existence once everyone was through. "You took the words right from my mouth." Shulk remarked.

Toon Link immediately tensed up upon seeing something out of place. Ganondorf was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed, free from confinement. Taking little notice of his archenemy's alternate self, the dark warlord strode past him as Tails and Dark Pit entered the room. "It's a long story." The fox said.

"Bad news." Robin announced. "We lost the fragment we were sent to find. A False Ganondorf has it for his own deeds." Simon Belmont stepped forward. "It gets much worse than that. The dark sorcerer has conjured a monster made entirely of Subspace itself, fed by a million human souls. It should awaken at any moment."

The monitor behind the Mii Gunner beeped, followed by an image of Snake appearing. "Mission complete!" the stealth expert shouted. He seemed to be running. "We found the Stone piece!" A red wolf with glasses came into view beside him. "Along with a fake warlord and his ginormous pet!" he shouted between pants.

Both Shulk and Simon were glued to this news. "Where?" Shulk asked.

…

Snake, Avatar, Wario and Luigi dashed out of the facility and out into the day. Luigi braked to a halt and wiped his brow in exhaustion. **"I sense more fragments nearby."** A near demonic voice spoke, making the green figure freeze up and slowly turn around. The other three members stood to face False Ganondorf. Avatar quickly tossed Wario his yellow-purple Bob-omb Cannon, which he had found in the facility's armory during their escape. **"Yes…"** False Ganondorf sneered. **"With their power, Master Core's dream will finally be realized!"**

The entire entrance to the facility erupted in flame, knocking everyone back. Snake and Avatar were the first to recovering, leaping back to their feet. Everyone slowly looked up and Luigi's breath caught in his throat as a colossal figure rose from the smoke.

The beast, a towering four-legged creature with four eyes, a short tail and menacing jaws, glowed with dark purple energy as it eyed the four. Snake drew his rocket launcher, Avatar aimed his Burst Wispon and Wario readied his Bob-omb Cannon. The Subspace monster roared, the sound like both thunder and a volcanic eruption. Luigi shrieked in fear, waving his arms wildly as the beast rammed its head to the side, smashing into a building.

"WAAAAAHAAHAAHAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed as he took off running, dodging any falling debris in his path. Snake, Avatar and Wario unloaded everything they had with rockets, flame blasts and Bob-ombs slamming into the monster. But to their horror, they didn't even damage the beast! They only made it angrier.

"Never mind, we see you." Shulk said in Snake's earpiece. "We're on our way! Hang tight!"

…

The Mii Gunner groaned. "Could this situation get any more worse?" The monitor beeped again, this time showing Zero Suit Samus' team in her ship. "HQ, come in." The bounty hunter said. "We've got the Stone piece, but we have a situation." "Go ahead, Samus." The Gunner replied. "The station ejected its core, which the Subspace Army has made into a bomb carrying Corruption Serum. It's currently in its transport portal that will open right above this planet's atmosphere. I'm moving in to…"

Mario's eyes suddenly went wide upon seeing the monster in Nintendopolis and interrupted the bounty hunter with another one of his babbles. Mega Man turned to him. "You want us to fly down to the city? Why?" Mario responded by saying something else to Mega Man, to which the robot was confused. "Secret weapon? What secret weapon?"

The plumber shoved both hands into his overalls and fished around before pulling out a large orange-yellow mushroom with red spots. Mega Man saw this and turned to Samus. "Take us down to the surface first. Mario's got an idea." Sonic quickly came into view. "So have I." he smirked, holding seven colored gems in his hands.

As the screen with Samus' team vanished, another one came up with Ryu and Chun-Li. "We have a Stone fragment." Chun-Li spoke up. "We're en route to the city, ETA five minutes." "Make it three!" the Gunner suggested.

…

Luigi dashed behind a parked car and Avatar rolled behind a cement wall for cover as the monster slammed its front foot into the pavement. Snake fired another rocket, hitting the beast in the face. As it roared with anger, False Ganondorf approached both Wario and Luigi. **"Behold the latest creation of the Subspace Army! You will have the honor of being its first victims!"** he bellowed as he spread his arms wide in satisfaction.

"Give me the fragment!" Avatar yelled to Snake. "I'll get it back to headquarters!" Snake handed the crystal-like piece over and Avatar fired his grapple glove at a nearby building, zipping off.

Avatar grappled between buildings as he flew across the streets, finally catching Smash HQ's courtyard in his eyes. Suddenly, a stream of purple flame snapped his grapple, causing him to fall to the ground! "Whooooa! Oof!" the wolf grunted as he collapsed to the cement. False Ganondorf stood in front of him with a madman's expression. **"You may have escaped my creature, child, but you cannot flee from me. GIVE ME THE FRAGMENT!"**

Avatar bared his teeth as he stood. "I'd rather take my chances with the Phantom Ruby!" he grumbled, balling his fists. False Ganondorf drew his hand back, charging up his dark energy. But just before he could unleash it, a chain with a small flail on the end wrapped itself around his fist!

Noticing this, False Ganondorf yanked his hand forward, preparing to punch the weapon's wielder as he was flung towards him. Instead, Simon Belmont landed his boot hard on the back of False Ganondorf's head as a recovery attack. Bayonetta dove past him and drew both handguns.

 **"** **The vampire hunter and the angel slayer. I shall enjoy extinguishing your fire, as I did for the million souls it took to create my companion."** The warlord grinned. Simon lashed his whip to the side. "You will know the very pain they felt, tyrant!" he shouted, flinging the Vampire Killer at him. False Ganondorf dodged the attack and dove at Bayonetta with a Flame Choke, who backflipped away and cast her Witch Time spell, slowing down her enemy. "So close, darling." Bayonetta taunted before summoning a massive demon fist to uppercut False Ganondorf skyward. Seeing his chance, Avatar fired his grapple glove at another building and continued towards Smash HQ.

 **"** **Nngh… this is a waste of my time."** False Ganondorf hissed as he clutched his shoulder. **"Have fun with my pet. I have other business to attend to."** He then vanished in purple flames.

"Alright, time to bring in the cavalry." The Gunner muttered as he punched in commands on the central computer. "All available Smashers, get in there and give that thing everything you've got!" He turned to the Brawler. "You too! Go!" The Brawler nodded before running off towards the portal that Shulk, Robin and Toon Link were entering, diving through just as it closed. Outside, a transport ship hovered overhead and Bowser jumped out roaring as he fell towards the Subspace monster.

Meanwhile, Samus' Gunship flew over the city and braked slowly before lowering its entry hatch, where both Mario and Sonic stood. Both plumber and hedgehog nodded to each other before Mario took out the Mega Mushroom and stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing it. Then, with a brave "YAHOOO!", he dove off of the ship's entry hatch in a freefall towards the city with both arms and legs tucked in.

Soon, yellow, green and purple stars began to surround Mario as he started to increase in size. Bigger and bigger he grew until the stars faded away. Now at full size, Mega Mario landed directly on a street with a loud KRA-THOOM!, kicking up dust and sending both Luigi and Wario flying a few inches before looking up.

The sight of his brother filled Luigi with excitement. "Mario!" he shouted, waving one arm. Mega Mario bent over to notice Luigi and gave him a tip of his hat. Luigi pointed to the Subspace Monster, currently throwing away a car in its jaws, and threw a few punches and a kick. Mega Mario nodded and began to advance towards his foe, footsteps shaking the ground.

Back on Samus' Gunship, Sonic closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All seven Chaos Emeralds slowly began to rise up and circle around him. Sonic jogged forward and backflipped off the entry hatch, beginning his own freefall. As he fell, the Chaos Emeralds began to spin faster and faster before Sonic began to glow as bright as the sun. All seven gems vanished inside the hedgehog, making Sonic feel a surge of power he was all too familiar with.

BAWOOM! A golden shockwave flew outward from Sonic's body, revealing the hedgehog to have a golden tone instead of his normal blue color, and his spines now facing behind him instead of downward. After floating in the air for a few seconds, Samus' Gunship boosted its engines and zoomed into space to try to stop the Corruption Serum bomb. Super Sonic whirled around and flew towards the Subspace Monster, who was now charging at Mega Mario as the oversized plumber did the same.


	9. Trouble in Nintendopolis

Link, Ryu and Chun-Li jogged into Smash HQ's top floor and Link tossed the blueish-red Smash Stone piece to the Mii Gunner, who caught it in his open hand. "Nice. That's another one down." He noted. "But we've got two problems on our hands right now. Let's see the progress so far." He turned to one of the monitors and switched it on to view Samus' gunship rocketing through the stratosphere towards a swirling purple portal.

…

The gunship, now empty except for its pilot, exited the planet's atmosphere as Fox zoomed up to them in his Arwing, which he had hopped into when he jumped from the entry hatch and had the small craft on autopilot. "Ready to engage target." He reported to the bounty hunter. "Copy that. Weapons free on my command." Samus responded.

The portal stood silent for a few seconds, when suddenly purple lightning flashed and the massive sphere emerged, beginning its freefall to the planet's surface.

"FIRE!" Samus yelled as she squeezed the triggers to her gunship's beam weapons. Two bright yellow beams shot out from the gunship's cannons while Fox's Arwing spat out its green lasers. The beams connected with the giant bomb, creating a few sparks and flames. Fox even flew in close and deployed a bomb of his own on the target's metallic surface, barrel-rolling to get away.

When the smoke cleared, however, Samus gasped. The bomb barely even had a scratch! "It didn't work!" Fox shouted. "What do we do now?" Samus stood silent for a moment, maneuvering her ship away from the bomb and steering it back to the planet. "Head down to the surface to help our friends. There's nothing more we can do here."  
Fox sighed. "Okay." Samus listened as Fox tuned in to his feathery companion, using his afterburners to boost down to the planet. "Falco, get the rest of the boys ready. We've got a beast to slay."

…

"So what options do we have?" Ryu asked, walking up to Link.

"Well, there's A. death by explosion, B. death by interdimensional monster, or C. death by Corruption Serum." Tails concluded, counting on his fingers.

"Or D. all of the above." Chun-Li added sadly.

The Mii Gunner groaned and started to head towards the hangar. "Screw this." He mumbled, tossing the Stone piece back to a surprised Link. "I'm done bossing around." He picked up an earpiece and plugged it in, tuning it up. "Everyone get ready. Additional reinforcements incoming."

Link stared at the blue-red crystal in his palm silently. "Yes." A voice said, making Link turn and stare at his old enemy coldly. "There is a way. If you are willing to trust me." Ganondorf spoke.

Proxi flew from Link's body to face the warlord. "And what is this 'way', wielder of the Triforce of Power?" the fairy asked, barely trusting him.

…

On the streets of Nintendopolis, chaos was raging.

Donkey Kong hoisted a car above his head and hurled it at the Subspace monster while Bowser leapt on top of a building and blasted fire at the beast. The car slammed into the monster, making it roar and forcing Bowser off the building by crushing it with its side.

Charizard and Dragon Yoshi swooped into the fray and sprayed fire from their mouths, causing small burns all over its face. More angered then before, the monster swung its head to the side, swatting the two away like flies. Yoshi lost his wings in the process, and if it wasn't for Donkey Kong grabbing him and sliding down a skyscraper, the green dinosaur would have been a goner.

Toon Link fired arrow after arrow at the beast, but his efforts were hardly noticeable. The monster's giant foot slammed down, knocking him off his feet. Shulk jumped forward and slashed the Monado at the beast's front leg, managing to hurt it. Simon even tossed a bottle of holy water onto its side, but it hardly noticed the flame that erupted.

On another building, Robin and Mewtwo concentrated deeply as both Robin's tome book and Mewtwo's hands began to glow brightly. At once, the two summoned magical and psychic restraints that locked around the giant's head and neck… for five seconds. The monster broke free, swinging its tail at the building they were on. Bayonetta slowed down time just enough to get the two to safety.

Mega Mario grappled with the monster by holding its open jaws with both hands and headbutting it, followed by an uppercut. Both blows were enough to shatter all windows for three whole blocks. The beast countered by head-bashing Mario in the chest before rearing its head back, its throat glowing with Subspace itself. It opened its mouth and fired a beam of purple energy at Mario, who raised his arms just in time to block it, his shoes breaking up the pavement as he slid from the force of the beam.

Before the monster could advance, a golden streak struck it in the head from the left. The streak slowed down, revealing Super Sonic with both fists clenched. The hedgehog glared at his opponent before he rocketed back into the sky at the near speed of light, preparing for another strike.

A lone Mii Force fighter with the male Gunner inside roared as it started its attack run, followed by the entire StarFox squadron. "All units, bomb volley now!" Fox yelled to his wingmates. One after one, the Arwings launched their red bombs while the Gunner released two homing torpedoes at the Subspace monster. The bombs hit their mark, with the torpedoes hitting the beast in one eye. It roared angrily at the pain, even more at the fact that it was outnumbered.

…

Back at Smash HQ, Link, Ganondorf, Tails, Dark Pit, Ryu and Chun-Li observed the battle from the building's top floor, the heroes looking anxious as the beast slowly approached the courtyard while trying to swat away its assailants.

A faint purple glow near the back of the room caught Ryu's eye. He turned and got his battle stance ready. "We have company!" He shouted. The others noticed this too and braced themselves, Link drawing his sword and shield. The fox and the black-winged angel quickly armed themselves with their respective blaster and bow and fired at once, but the figure that emerged dodged the projectiles and levitated the two before slamming them against each other, knocking them out cold.

Ganondorf was less than pleased to see a mere copy of himself, an act of mimicry of the Triforce of Power's wielder. False Ganondorf smirked upon seeing the four, his hands glowing with dark magic.

Link and Ryu were the first to engage. Link jumped and slashed downward at False Ganondorf, but the fake warlord grabbed his neck and tossed him at Ryu, who leapt over and delivered a flying kick to False Ganondorf's face. The two traded blows from fists and knees until False Ganondorf blocked Ryu's right arm, making the World Warrior use his left arm to powerfully uppercut his enemy right in the chin. "Shoryuken!" he yelled as both were sent into the air.

Link ran back into the fray, preparing for another sword strike. False Ganondorf blasted Ryu away with dark magic before summoning his own blade to block Link's. The two struggled in their clash as both gave it their all. **"Fascinating. No wonder you are such a worthy foe for the King of Darkness."** False Ganondorf taunted, causing Link to bash him with his shield to break the clash. The duelers' blades met again and again until the copy slammed his knee into Link's chest, knocking the breath right out of him. Grabbing him by the green cap, False Ganondorf slammed Link to the ground and raised a foot to crush his back.

"Kikoken!" A ball of blue light met False Ganondorf's torso, pushing him away from Link. As the fake warlord fought off the ball's effects, he was pummeled by a series of lightning-speed kicks so fast he could barely raise his arms to defend himself or snag the well-muscled leg for a counter throw. He slumped to the ground, weakened, as Chun-Li relaxed her guard slightly.

Down but not out, False Ganondorf climbed to his feet, only to see his doppelganger standing above him, his blade appearing in his hand. "There can be only one who controls the Triforce of Power." He boasted. "And it will not be a lonesome copy."

False Ganondorf bared his teeth and jumped upward, roaring in fury as he slammed his fist down onto the floor where Ganondorf once stood, cracking it in the process. Drawing his sword again, he clashed with the real Ganondorf, dealing heavy strikes to attempt to break the defensive ground. Ganondorf slammed the hilt of his sword into False Ganondorf's chest, briefly stunning him. Ganondorf spun around in a circular motion, slashing his blade against his copy's chest, causing him to yell out in pain as several Shadow Bugs seeped out.

"Should you survive, fool, tell your master he has picked a fight with the wrong warlord." Ganondorf threatened. **"I will do no such thing."** His copy hissed, clutching the wound on his torso. **"Master Core is supreme. He destroys all who dare challenge him in combat.** ** _You_** **are the fool here."** The warlord frowned. "So be it." he snarled, charging up his dark magic and thrusting his hand forward. The Warlock Punch sent False Ganondorf flying through the window down to the courtyard below, screaming the whole way.

Turning to the others, Ganondorf gave a nod when his eyes rested on the recovered fragments of the Smash Stone. The others caught wind of this and nodded back. Chun-Li keyed into the communications systems and pressed the transmit button. "All Smashers, report back to base ASAP. We have an idea…" she spoke.


	10. The Stone's Power

On the city's streets, Wario blasted the Subspace monster with his Bob-omb Cannon repeatedly, shouting as he did so. The beast was currently snapping its jaws at Mega Mario, who stepped back to dodge it and countered by slamming his fist right in its mouth, knocking a few teeth out. The monster rammed its head into the plumber, making him stumble. Turning to Wario and Luigi below it, it let out a massive roar that blew saliva into Wario's face and blew Luigi's hat off his head as he screamed in terror.

As Luigi scrambled for his hat, Wario wiped his face, grumbling before firing another Bob-omb right into the creature's mouth, making it roar in pain. Wario squeezed the cannon's trigger again, only to hear a loud _click._ He was out of ammo. Behind him, Luigi trembled in fear before noticing a blue light shining from the top of Smash HQ: the 'return to base' signal. Both of them turned and ran as fast as they could, with Luigi zigzagging to avoid pieces of raining building debris from the giants' clash. Eventually, the two found their vehicles (Luigi's being a standard green Mario Kart racing bike with his 'L' insignia) just a block away and, without hesitation, climbed on and gunned the engines before racing away back to base.

Mega Mario was holding his ground as the beast lunged for him again. Ducking a claw swipe one moment and punching it in the jaw another, Mario knew he had to disengage when he saw Smash HQ's beacon. Grabbing the monster's throat, slamming it to the ground and kicking up dust, Mario turned and began to stomp down the street in a running motion as he felt the Mega Mushroom's effects starting to wear off.

In another golden flash, Super Sonic struck the Subspace monster from multiple directions, flying around its jaws like a bright mosquito. After landing a few more hits, Super Sonic zoomed towards Smash HQ as he left the enraged beast behind, hoping the last of his ring energy would be enough to get him there. Avatar used his grapple glove to traverse through the neighborhoods, trying his best to keep up.

Donkey Kong and Bowser jumped from rooftop to rooftop, with the ape having to jump over antennas, climb the side of buildings and swing on horizontal flagpoles. Charizard beat his wings as he flew to HQ, with Yoshi riding on his back with a hand pointing to the base. The four Arwings and the Mii Force fighter accompanied them as they wove and barrel-rolled between skyscrapers. Samus' Gunship was already beginning its landing sequence. The rest of the Smashers who couldn't fly, use a vehicle or travel fast enough had to go by a short-range portal that would deliver them to the top floor of the building.

On Smash HQ's landing pad, Super Sonic reverted back to his normal blue self and Mega Mario shrunk back down to size as he jumped up to the platform. The Arwings and the Mii Force fighter joined Samus' Gunship on the pad as they finished their landing. Beside the rest of the Smashers were the recovered Smash Stone fragments.

"The Smash Stone is a source of unimaginable power." Ganondorf explained his plan to everyone. "Even with just a single fragment, we can tap into that power." Mega Man seemed concerned as he and Zero stepped forward. "But what if we can't control it? Wouldn't it destroy us?"

"There is no other choice." The warlock answered. "We must use this power, or else we are all finished." Mario strode forward and picked up one of the red-blue crystals, staring at it in his palm. Luigi approached from behind and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You a-got this, bro." he reassured, but as Mario nodded, he couldn't help but notice a hint of uneasiness in Luigi's tone, as if he might lose his brother for good. Mario patted him back before a booming sound from the sky made everyone look up.

From the streets below, the Subspace monster roared in fury as it approached Smash HQ's courtyard, shrugging off all of the laser turret defenses. From above, the Corruption Serum bomb rocketed down like a meteor, already burning up from the fall. Robin and Mewtwo concentrated again, focusing their magic and psychic power to redirect the bomb's course, so it would collide with the monster.

Mario walked to the edge of the platform before looking back at all of the Smashers behind him. They nodded, indicating that the time had come to use the Smash Stone's full potential. Mario turned back around, looking at the small crystal in his hand while hearing the beast come closer and closer.

This was it…it was now or never.

Mario clenched his fist and immediately felt his body in massive pain as the crystal erupted in a flash of light. An unexplainable force racked him from the inside and he collapsed to the ground. His entire body began to surge with cosmic power and glow a bright red and blue. He could feel the intense stares of everyone on him. It was like the first time he had used a Smash Ball, only a hundred- no, a _thousand_ times stronger!

Gathering his strength, Mario rose to his feet and opened his eyes, which were now a bright yellow. It was like his body was supercharged, in control of a more supreme force. He felt like a god. A master of the multiverse. Was this how Master Core felt like all the time?

Baring his teeth, Mario drew his arms back, which began to burst into flame. As the fire expanded in strength, Mario did his best to keep it held within him until the time was right. But he couldn't hold it much longer. If he didn't unleash it soon, his body would be overcome by the Stone fragment's power. He would be destroyed from the inside out.

The bomb plummeted down to the surface as the Subspace monster leapt to the landing pad. Mario's eyes began to surge with power. Almost…almost…

"NOW!" everyone yelled as the bomb flew right into the beast's path.

Mario thrust his hands forward with a scream. Fire erupted in a beam-like projectile that struck the bomb and sent it into the monster. As the bomb exploded and the beast let out a dying roar, the last thing Mario heard before his world turned white were the echoes of both Peach and Luigi calling out his name…


	11. The Plan

"Oooh…mama mia…" Mario placed a hand on his head and shook it, having felt like he had used 100 Super Stars at once. As his eyes recovered, he immediately noticed Luigi currently hugging him in relief, almost close to tears.

After reassuring to his brother and getting to his feet, Mario felt Peach give a quick, thanking kiss on the cheek and smile at him. Just before he was about to take his hat off and bow, ominous footsteps that the plumber knew all too well shook from behind him.

Mario turned to face Bowser with a stern expression with fists balled up…only to see that his foe had a smirk on his reptilian face.

At first, Mario was utterly confused, until he remembered that baseball tournament where Bowser saved him from a Bullet Bill Wario had fired at him during a celebration. And that was when his enemy had given him a message.

 _"_ _No one destroys you but me. Remember that."_

And Mario clearly had.

…

The battle had been won, but at a terrible cost. Back at HQ's briefing room, Mii Force soldiers had some bad news to deliver.

"When the Corruption Serum bomb detonated, not only did it kill the Subspace Monster, but it also infected no more than ten blocks…including all of you. Our scientists have tried their best, but they can't find a way to slow the process."

Everyone was in silence, now aware that at any time, they would be consumed by Subspace itself. "So…what do we do now?" Lucina asked, breaking the tranquil silence.

"There is only one thing you can do." A female Brawler replied. "To stop this, Master Core must be hunted down and defeated."

"But we don't have all the Smash Stone pieces yet!" Sonic brought up. "How the heck are we supposed to bring him down with only a few fragments?"

"Didn't you see what Mario did back there?" Mega Man said. "Even with a single piece, the Stone's full power is immeasurable…and overwhelming. He was lucky to survive."

"But we still don't have enough." Ryu spoke. "If we have to defeat Master Core, we need yet another. The only one we failed to acquire in the cosmic realm."

"I'll go." Shulk said, standing up. "If Ganondorf's double managed to survive that fall, I'll finish him there if that's where he's gone."

"Be wary, friend." Simon warned. "There could be great dangers there, but I trust you are skilled enough to repel them."

"As for the rest of the pieces, my kind, being the most advanced race in the multiverse, have been developing a weapon to harness their power. Thanks to the attack, we can't complete it here."

Mega Man quickly had an idea. "Head to Dr. Light's lab in my world. He might help you complete this weapon, whatever it is." A Gunner nodded in response. "Doesn't some like a bad idea, Mega. We'll take a squad with us in case we need support."

"What about the rest of us?" Pit asked. "We're going back to Skyworld." Chun-Li replied, making the angel's heart sink. "Keep Master Core and his forces busy."  
"Oh man…we barely got out of there with our lives last time!" Pit whined. _"Have faith, Pit."_ Palutena telepathically responded. _"We will be accompanied by a local resistance force that I have sensed, in hiding for some time. Do you recall the light and dark gladiators that fought for the gods' entertainment?"_ **(A/N: The characters you play as in Kid Icarus: Uprising's multiplayer. Remember them?)**

"No way." Pit gasped. "Do…do they know they're not fighting for sport?" _"Indeed. But they have faith that Skyworld can be retaken. Mostly they've done hit-and-runs against Subspace patrols, but never an all-out assault on the Temple of Light, since they believe it is too risky. But with our help, they will assist us the best they can."_

During this conversation, the other Smashers were beginning to stage their final assault. "Ganondorf did some damage to Master Core when he attacked HQ. That meant he can be beaten if we give it our all." Ryu announced. "Remember, everyone, this isn't a game anymore. The tournaments have come and gone, but they have secretly prepared us for this moment."

"And here's the critical part. We must have that Stone piece and complete this mystery weapon." Meta Knight spoke. "Everything depends on that. If both attempts fail, it will all be for nothing."

"Don't worry, we can handle it. That's how awesome we are." Shulk said before fist-bumping a Mii Force soldier with a laser rifle. Mario secretly face-palmed, with Luigi just sighing beside him.

As everyone prepared to move out, Fox walked up to Samus, now in her Power Suit. "Watch yourself out there, okay?" The bounty hunter smirked beneath the helmet. "Since when do I not?" she replied, checking her arm cannon's ammunition.

Mega Man and Zero stood in a far corner, wrists bumped together. "Do me a favor and tell X I said hi when you get the chance." The Blue Bomber requested. Zero nodded in response.


	12. The Final Battle Begins

Skyworld

"This is it…" Snake whispered, pistol at the ready. "The Subspace Army will be ready for us this time. I'm sure of it."

"Any news from the lab?" Mega Man asked. "I'm sure your friend will make it." Samus replied, striding forward. "And if he doesn't, we're all doomed." Fox sighed.

"This is all too weird." Avatar muttered. "It's quiet…too quiet, even." Chun-Li nodded. "No birdsong, no insects…" She paused, listening and watching the barren floating islands in the darkened sky. "…no wind, even." Simon walked up. "This realm has become a near void. It feels to me as if all life was erased. But do not tell the angel I said so. He will probably be devastated."

"It's almost like a grave." Mega Man added sadly. Snake turned to him. "Let's keep moving or we'll all share their fate." Just as he said so, he started to feel something awakening inside him. The soldier rolled up his sleeve and frowned at the dark-purple spot that was beginning to form on his upper arm. He tugged the sleeve back down, hoping that no one saw.

 **"** **Ahhh…welcome back."** A voice spoke from the distance, loud enough for everyone to hear. **"I have been expecting you all. I can sense your bodies demanding to join me."** Everyone looked toward the Temple of Light to see a large army of Primids marching towards them, weapons ready.

 **"** **Soon, your minds will succumb to me."**

Everyone stood ready to face the approaching wave. The Primids began to pick up speed until they broke into a charge, willing to defend the temple at all costs.

Suddenly, an arrow of light pierced through a Primid's chest, knocking it down. The Primid army turned to see the intrusion, before more blasts and explosions quickly followed.

"FOR SKYWORLD!" someone screamed from behind the Smashers, who turned to see legions of light and dark armored warriors with wing-shaped visors and various weapons charging towards the enemy, with some riding Cherubots, Exo Tanks and Aether Rings. Pit realized that this was the resistance movement Palutena had mentioned to him and, with his morale boosted and his spirit inspired, charged alongside them with Dark Pit as the other Smashers did the same.

Chun-Li and Sonic broke off to engage 4 Primids with laser rifles and Beam Swords, both of them striking with lightning-fast kicks, rapid Spin Dashes, Kikokens and Homing Attacks. The Primids fired and swung their weapons, but they proved to be not fast enough as flashes of blue sent them flying.

Fox and Mega Man had drawn themselves into a defensive position, holding back two Primids with their ranged weapons. Fox nailed a charging Primid with his blaster while Mega Man was pummeling the second one's cover with his Mega Buster. The Primid popped out to take its own shots but timed it poorly as Mega Man blasted it out of the fight.

Skyworld's resistance forces were going on the main offensive. A Light Fighter with Beam Claws finished slashing a Primid apart, a Dark Fighter focused on anti-air control with a Darkness Cannon and another Light Fighter used a Staff to snipe from afar with Fighters with Bows accompanying him. A Dark Fighter with a club knocked a Sword Primid to the ground, only to be shot in the head and killed by a Primid sniper.

Another Light Fighter with Orbitars was overwhelmed by Primid forces, even as he tried to hold them off. A large explosion rocketed him off his feet, revealing a Dark Fighter in a Cherubot helping him out. Thanking him for the assist, the soldier ran off to somewhere he could be useful.

"What do we do?!" Mega Man shouted over the sounds of battle. "Should we fall back and regroup?!" After firing two more shots, Fox gave the robot a "Are you out of your mind?" look. "Now?!" he yelled. "This is a one-way trip, kid! There is no falling back!" Popping out of cover, Fox shot another Sword Primid who was about to impale a Dark Fighter with a Cursed Palm through the back. Mega Man also assisted a Light Fighter who was engaging in melee combat with a First Blade by shooting any Primids close by.

Snake and Link fought back-to-back, the soldier emptying his pistol clips one by one and the elf dueling with two Sword Primids at once. A Dark Fighter with a Cursed Blade helped out by shooting any ranged enemies. To add to the fray, Link tossed a bomb towards five other Primids who were pinning down Light Fighters with laser fire, taking them all out in the blast.

Snake also whipped out a machine gun and fired on a Scope Primid who had just destroyed an Exo Tank and its driver with a charged shot. The soldier continued to lay covering fire for Link as he charged forward to engage with more Sword Primids.

Bowser was an absolute monster on the field, each shot that hit him feeding his rage. The Koopa King blasted a line of fire in front of him, keeping any Primids from advancing on a Light Fighter tending to an injured Dark Fighter. Leaping up into the air, Bowser slammed down near Wario, who was firing his Bob-omb Cannon at Primids focused on him. Bowser threw one Primid away, kicked another as it tried to slash him and tail-swiped three more. As Wario kept lighting up the place with explosions, Bowser wondered how many Primids the Temple had as he threw a destroyed Exo Tank at another wave, allowing Light and Dark fighters to move forward while firing their ranged weapons constantly.

As Mario threw fireball after fireball after Primids and Skyworld's resistance forces charged past him, he knew they needed to breach the Temple of Light's outer perimeter. But he also knew that the Stone piece had to be retrieved and the mystery weapon had to be completed. Punching a melee Primid in the head, he glanced up to the sky, silently wondering how the other teams were doing…


	13. Otherworldy Opposition

Elsewhere, in the cosmic realm of Final Destination…

Shulk wandered through the vast landscape, stars and planets alike drifting in the black abyss beyond him. He couldn't believe that this was nearly where it all started. Master Hand and Crazy Hand battling before settling a truce, Master Core being created from ruined planets, and Crazy Hand being forced to destroy the Smash Stone to prevent its corruption.

Shulk noticed something was off. Even for space, the realm was quiet. Too quiet, in fact.

Suddenly, Shulk's eye flashed blue and everything around him became blurry.

 _A figure in black and red robes dove out from behind a floating chunk of rock with a sword drawn. Shulk whirled to face him, but his reaction was too late. The attacker drove his blade right through his chest and he let out a sharp cry. The attacker sneered as Shulk's eyes slowly closed as darkness overcame him…_

Everything blinked back into existence and Shulk braced himself. Now he knew what was coming.

The figure from his vision leapt out from behind the floating chunk of rock, sword held high. Shulk backflipped away to dodge the blade and ignited the Monado to block a following strike. The two weapons locked in a clash, which Shulk used to try to identify his opponent.

The man's face was pale, his expression reading pure hatred. His teeth were bared, with two of them being a bit longer than the rest. Clearly, Shulk knew he wasn't from his own world. And yet he couldn't recall any of the other Smashers mentioning him.

The attacker broke the clash, grabbed Shulk by the neck and tossed him away. Shulk tried to recover, but once he got to his feet, his eyes widened as the attacker summoned massive fireballs and hurled them at him.

"Shield!" Shulk yelled as a yellow aura surrounded him and the Monado. He held the weapon in a defensive position, bracing himself and closing his eyes.

Snapping sounds made Shulk open his eyes and deactivate the Art. A figure dressed in blue was wielding some sort of chain whip to attack the fireballs. The pale man seemed surprised by this intrusion. "Belmont…" he snarled. "I should have known a miserable pile of secrets like yourself would show."

"Begone, Dracula!" Shulk's savior shouted. "You don't belong in this world! Or any world!" Shulk stood up to face the man, who looked at him and nodded. Shulk seemed to recognize him. This man, Richter, was Simon's descendant by a century, assisting him in the tournaments. Like Simon, Richter sought to liberate all of humanity from monsters. And the Prince of Darkness himself was a great threat.

Together, both of them charged at Dracula, who unleashed more fireballs at them. Shulk rolled to the side to dodge one while Richter used his Vampire Killer to attack any that were close to him. Shulk leaped into the air and prepared for a diving slash. He landed, swinging the blade down, only to find Dracula was gone. Puzzled, Shulk looked around wildly before a swarm of bats flew past him, reforming into Dracula.

The vampire attacked next, bringing up pillars of flame through the ground. Richter swerved around them and jumped up, swinging the Vampire Killer to strike Dracula hard in the head. As the vampire recoiled in pain, Shulk noticed this as his weak point. Running forward and dodging any flame pillars or fireballs in his way, Shulk jumped and spun the Monado, connecting the blade right in Dracula's face.

The vampire collapsed to the ground, defeated. A twinkle of blue light caught Shulk's eye. Rushing forward, he snatched the Stone fragment from Dracula's palm. "No…" the vampire groaned. "It…it promised me power. Power I could use to destroy the Belmont clan once and for all…"

Shulk sighed. Even with the threat of all dimensions being destroyed, Dracula was still focused on his centuries-old goal. "That power would overwhelm you. You wouldn't know how to control it." he explained.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?" Richter asked. "Time after time, my family has defeated you, and still you refuse to surrender. Besides, there is more at stake here."  
"Why do you think I care?!" Dracula hissed. "I will never stop until the Belmonts are finished! You know that! You've always known that! Next time, Belmont, next time I promise you I will triumph!" And with that, the vampire vanished in a cloud or dark smoke.

"I assume that is what you were here for?" Richter asked to Shulk, pointing to the blue crystal in his hand. Shulk nodded. "Correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some allies who need my help." Taking out a blue capsule, Shulk tossed it to the ground, creating a swirling blue rift.

"Take me with you." Richter advised. "Wherever you're headed to, perhaps I can be of assistance." Shulk smiled, heading towards the portal. "I believe you can. Now follow me." Both of them jumped into the portal, making it close shut behind them.

 **(A/N: I wanted to add some Castlevania stuff in here just in time for Halloween.)**


	14. Throne Room Showdown

Temple of Light

Kid Icarus dimension

While Skyworld's resistance forces were occupying the Subspace Army outside the temple, the strike force of Smashers had slipped through an opening and infiltrated the temple. Inside, more opposition awaited them.

Corrupted centurions had been tasked to defend the temple if an infiltration occurred, as they swooped down on the Smashers, letting their bowstrings loose. Pit still hesitated to strike down his former allies while Bowser snatched one and threw it into another centurion before grappling with a Juggernaut, a centurion that was basically all muscle.

A few hard punches brought the Juggernaut down, allowing the team to advance into the throne room, where their final challenge awaited them. As they poured into the throne room, an ominous presence filled the room: a feeling most fighters felt familiar.

 **"** **So…here we stand."** Master Core spoke from the darkness before materializing in his swarmy humanoid form before them, purple light indicating eyes. **"The greatest champions of the multiverse…and a supreme interdimensional being that has infinite power in the palms of his hands."**

"We've faced greater threats than yourself." Chun-Li stated. "Warlords, tyrants, monsters, entire armies…even gods that have a greater power than you."

 **"** **There is NO ONE above me!"** Master Core countered, clenching a fist. **"Each of you have faced countless foes, stood victorious in hundreds of battles, but nothing…NOTHING has prepared you for me."**

"Wanna bet?" Sonic asked cheekily with a grin. Mario stepped forward and adjusted his hat before getting into a stance.

 **"** **Savor these last moments, fools! I will make my mark on multiversal history and finish you ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Master Core bellowed, leaping into the air and slamming back down, cracking the throne room floor and scattering most of the Smashers.

Link and Sheik were the ones to directly engage first, charging in and hitting with a few strikes before darting away. Master Core telekinetically grabbed Sheik and flung her away before surrounding himself in a dark purple aura. Releasing it, a bunch of Swarm separated from him and buzzed around the room like insects before reforming themselves into clones of the Smashers: multiple Master Shadows. Each of them rushed off to engage their counterparts.

Sonic ran around the room with blazing speed, trading punches and kicks with his Master Shadow clone. Link and his clone engaged in a classic sword-and-shield duel. Bowser grappled with his counterpart, punching and headbutting each other until Bowser slammed into a wall, breaking off some chunks. Bayonetta and her clone traded bullets as they somersaulted across the room. Pit and Dark Pit fought back-to-back, blades clashing against blades. Mega Man blasted repeatedly at his counterpart, only for it to dash forward and strike the robot with its launched fist.

Mario dashed through the combatting crowd after kicking his clone in the torso and jumped high, engulfing his fist in fire. Master Core whirled around and surrounded his own fist in its purple aura, leaping up towards the plumber. Everything seemed to flow in slow-motion as the two flew towards each other. Finally, their fists collided in a shockwave of fire and Subspace, causing both of them to land and duke it out in a fast pace.

After a few exchanged blows from the leaping plumber, Master Core swatted Mario away before charging up both hands with Subspace energy. Having briefly stunned his clone with his fire breath, Bowser caught his archenemy with one hand before turning around, using his spiked shell to absorb the bright purple beams that Master Core unleashed at them. Setting Mario down, Bowser turned back around and roared in fury, his mouth sparking with flame.

 **"** **Admit it. You have no chance of victory."** Master Core spoke, clearly not exhausted. **"Your dimensions will soon be mine…and there will not be a single soul remaining to challenge my power!"**

Chun-Li kicked her Master Shadow clone back before blasting it with a Kikoken. "We can't hold out much longer!" she yelled before her clone lunged at her, which she countered by throwing her into Link's clone, who was currently struggling in a clash.

"I'm afraid we must!" Bayonetta shouted back. "Defeating him is our only hope now!"


	15. The Weapon

Dr. Light's lab

Mega Man dimension

"This weapon better be worth the trouble." Zero grumbled, standing in a corner with his arms crossed. "Trust me, it will." The Gunner replied, fingers running over a holographic keyboard. "At least, when we use it."

"Remarkable." Samus stated, observing the hologram of a massive cannon in front of her. "A weapon that can harness the power of the Smash Stone. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
The Gunner lifted his gaze from the keyboard to meet Samus' eyes. "The Miis are the most technologically advanced race in the multiverse. We have an intergalactic military force in my dimension to make up for it." he explained. "They faced the crisis of space pirates and won."

"Possibly not the type of space pirates I'm used to." Samus added as the Gunner resumed his work. Remembering something, he paused to turn to Ryu, Luigi and Zero. "Keep a lookout for Subspace forces." He ordered. "The doc's sensor jammer should keep us safe, but if things go south, the last thing I want is another round with them." The trio nodded in unison.

Samus glanced at a corner, where Ganondorf stood with his arms crossed. When he noticed her gaze, he remained silent. Samus narrowed her expression beneath the Power Suit, indicating her distrust of the warlord. "Stay vigilant." She added to the others.

Zero and Ryu stood watch by the lab's entrance, while Luigi stayed where he was, looking uneasy. The Gunner shook his head, not blaming Luigi for his cowardly behavior. Pressing a few more keys on the holographic keyboard, the Gunner activated the main procedure for the weapon. The room lit up, catching Luigi's attention. He looked up, examining the room in awe. He began to wander around and view various schematics for Mega Man while the Gunner turned to Ganondorf.

"As the bounty hunter said, this is a level of comprehension beyond your understanding." The warlord spoke. "Even for a superior, technologically advanced race, this will prove to be overwhelming."  
"Oh?" the Gunner said, turning to face him. "Humor me, big guy." Ganondorf strode to the hologram. "Allow me to detail it in a way your feeble mind can understand." He explained.

"If I am correct, each fragment of the Smash Stone shares a single cosmic frequency, having originated from a single source. The device must be adjusted to match this frequency, otherwise it will overwhelm and very likely destroy it." The Gunner nodded. "Mm-hmm. To amplify and regulate their power output."

The two were briefly distracted when Luigi tinkered with a large Energy Tank used for Mega Man's internal systems. After almost knocking it off its storage rack, Luigi caught the tank right before it could land on him and set it back up. Noticing the other two, Luigi sheepishly grinned and motioned them to resume their work before wiping his forehead in relief.

"Indeed." Ganondorf resumed. "The process should take only a few moments." The Gunner typed in some more commands into a central computer, initiating the weapon's adjustment sequence to match the fragment's frequency, having brought only a single one. "Okay." He muttered. "We're in business."

The process for creating the weapon and linking it to the fragment's signature was indeed time-consuming, but when the Gunner first laid his eyes on the red and blue arm cannon that rose from a conveyor belt, he knew it would be worth it.

Strapping it on his normal cannon hand, Samus assisted him with inserting the Stone piece inside a little slot on the cannon. Ryu and Zero smirked at this while Luigi jumped into the air and punching it. After landing, he proceeded to do a little victory dance of confidence, but this caused him to bump into another storage rack and knock over its components. As Luigi let out a small "Oops", Zero just face-palmed.

"We might just save the day with this." the Gunner whispered. "Alright, everyone brace yourselves. Skyworld is our next stop!" Everyone nodded as the Gunner whipped out a rift capsule and tossed it down, creating the swirling blue portal. "Time for our grand…" He stopped, noticing the last of purple flames burning out where Ganondorf once stood.

He was gone.

"What's his deal?" Samus asked, curious. "That, uh, that doesn't matter right now. Come on!" the Gunner replied, jumping into the portal as the rest followed. Samus went in last, glancing one last time at the empty spot, her eyes narrowing in suspicion before leaping through.


	16. Now Or Never

Back at the Temple of Light's throne room, the battle was beginning to turn in Master Core's favor. Most of the Smashers were starting to wear themselves out from the fight, their stamina running low. But their determination for victory led them on.

Suddenly, the Master Shadow clones dissipated back into Swarm before flying back to Master Core, absorbing the black insect-like clouds. **"Tell me."** he said, striding down from Palutena's throne, where he had taken temporary refuge while the Smashers had battled their clones. **"What did you hope to accomplish here?"** The Smashers stood in their stances, preparing to hold their ground.

 **"** **Perhaps a diversion while your ally, Shulk, retrieves another fragment of the Stone from the Final Destination?"** Hearing this, everyone froze in shock, some letting down their guard. Master Core took a moment to engrave their expressions into his mind, each face wondering how their enemy had managed to realize their true plan.

He chuckled. **"Did you think I didn't know?"** He leaped towards them, landing directly in front of them as Bowser and Sheik moved out of the way. **"Are you hoping he'll, perchance, arrive at the last moment to defend you?"** Master Core proceeded to taunt. **"I'm afraid it's…not going to happen. In fact, he's already here…"**

As he said this, a group of Primids marched through the entrance to the throne room…and everyone gasped at what was with them.

Shulk and Richter Belmont strode alongside the Primids with their hand on their heads. The Primids beside them had both the Monado and the Vampire Killer in their grip. Richter, who had a stern, disagreeing expression, turned to mutter something to Shulk, who, surprisingly, looked smug and calm at the fact of being a prisoner. The Primid next to Richter elbowed him in the stomach to keep him back.

 **"…** **and the fragment is mine."** Master Core spoke, revealing the red and blue crystal in his hand.

"Sorry, everyone." Shulk apologized with a smirk. "Were you waiting on me?" A Primid shoved him forward and chittered something, possibly ordering him to keep quiet.

"Shulk…no…" Sheik whispered in disbelief. Shulk walked past and, to her surprise, winked. Stunned, Sheik was both puzzled and suspicious. Was this some sort of act?

 **"** **Both your skill and your spirit are intriguing to me."** Master Core remarked, floating into the air with the fragment. **"And now, with this… I will take it from you."** Before any of the Smashers, except Shulk, whose smirk seemed to grow, could react or shout out, Master Core clenched his fist around the fragment…

…and a burst of light erupted from it.

Master Core was sent flying, slamming into Palutena's throne. The Primids holding Shulk and Richter hostage reacted in both shock and horror, with Richter equally stunned. Everyone else reacted similarly. Seeing his chance, Shulk elbowed one Primid in the face before kicking another in the knee, snatching back the Monado to slash through the rest.

After cutting down the last Primid, Shulk took the Vampire Killer and handed it back to an amazed Richter. "Shulk…how…how did you know that would work?" "Funny you should ask." He answered. "On our way here, I had a vision of this scenario. That's why I surrendered to the first Primid group we encountered. But the only problem is…"  
Shulk paused for a moment, as if trying to collect his thoughts. "I don't know _why_ the fragment reacted like that. My vision just showed me that it did."

 **"** **WHERE ARE YOU GOING, SHULK?"** Master Core's demonic voice boomed as Shulk's eyes widened. Everyone turned to see a large mass of Swarm forming around the throne where Master Core once stood. **"I HAVE TO RETURN THE FAVOR."** A large black hand lunged out from the lump as Shulk, who had predicted the attack seconds earlier, leaped into the air to dodge it. The hand changed course as quick as a blur and snatched him in midair.

 **"** **I CANNOT BE DESTROYED. I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM SUPERIOR! I AM THE MULTIVERSE'S RULER!"** the voice boomed as another hand and a head with two purple lights sprouted from the black mass. Everyone took a step back to observe their massive foe: Master Giant.

A flash of blue light zipped into Master Giant's torso, knocking the Stone piece inside loose. Mario leaped into action, snatching the piece before it hit the ground. After skidding to a halt, he lifted his head to see the commotion.

Pit was standing right next to Mega Man, having just fired an arrow at the fragment. The robot had his Mega Buster at the ready. The angel, however, looked more determined than before. "The gods shall show no mercy on you for what you've done here!" he boasted, splitting his bow into the separate blades. "I am here to take Skyworld back from your malevolent clutches! I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And you! Are! History!"

The angel's wings flashed blue and he took to the sky. Mega Man, inspired by Pit's little speech, charged forward . "Power up!" he yelled. Deep inside his chassis, a small red gear began to spin rapidly.

 _"_ _Those were some nice touches from the time you faced Pandora."_ Palutena remarked from Pit's mind. _"Just how long have you been working on that?"_ "Started just when we came here, why?" _"Oh, no reason. Now, it's time to back Skyworld!"_ "Agreed, Lady Palutena! Let's do this!"

Shulk writhed and squirmed in Master Giant's grip. Pit soared until he was staring directly at Master Giant's face. "Time for you to pay for the evil you brought to this world!" he shouted. Master Giant only laughed. **"GOOD. EVIL. I HAVE TRANSCENDED SUCH LIMITED CONCEPTS, ANGEL."**

"Yeah?" Mega Man spoke up, catching Master Core's attention. The Blue Bomber now had a red aura surrounding him. "Well, transcend THIS!" Pointing his Mega Buster at the enemy, Mega Man charged up a powerful shot and released it, blasting Master Giant's head. Snarling, Master Giant swept the air in front of him with his free hand, but Palutena guided Pit out of the way just in time.

Weaving through purple beams Master Giant sent his way, Pit aimed another arrow and fired, striking Master Giant in the head. Master Giant summoned a large orb and fired, which Pit flew away from. The orb turned out to be a homing one, which chased Pit throughout the throne room. After managing to make it crash into a pillar, Pit flew back to his enemy and dove, slashing at Master Giant's neck with a single blade. **"GRAH! YOU PESKY LITTLE…!"** The being roared, this time firing two energy beams from his eyes. Pit gasped before soaring upward to dodge the sweeping beams. Rolling past one of them, the angel dove again, this time aiming for the hand holding Shulk.

But Master Giant realized the angel's intentions. Using the hand holding a still struggling Shulk, he slammed his fist into the angel, sending him flying across the room. His wings faded back to their normal state as he smashed into the wall, slumping to the ground with a groan.

Upon seeing the fallen angel, Mega Man decided to take it into his own hands to rescue Shulk. Strafing around Master Giant, the robot fired his Mega Buster repeatedly, sliding and somersaulting under and over the massive arms that slammed down in front of him. Realizing some of the Buster's shots weren't affecting him, Mega Man quickly thought up of an action plan. Seeing the arm holding Shulk, an idea sprouted into his central computer. Looking up, Mega Man yelled as one of Master Giant's arms was preparing to crush him!

"Gotta dodge it!" he yelled, making a small blue gear inside him start to whir. In a single instant, everything around him began to crawl at a slow pace. Running past the titanic limb, the Blue Bomber positioned himself directly near Shulk and brought up his Metal Blades, shutting down the blue gear's effects.

Everything snapped back to normal and Master Giant slammed his fist down and lifted it, expecting to see Mega Man's crushed body. When he didn't, his eyes widened. **"WHAT?"** Turning back around, he was too late to stop a circular saw blade from slicing his arm clean off!

 **"** **NO!"** he yelled, refusing to believe he was falling behind. Shulk collapsed to the ground, with Mega Man grabbing him and rushing back to the others as Pit slowly rose to his feet, trying to resume his fighting stance.

Before anyone could do anything else, a blue portal blinked into existence behind them. The Mii Gunner, Samus, Ryu, Zero and Luigi emerged from it, with a strange red and blue cannon on the Gunner's hand. That was obviously the weapon he mentioned back at headquarters.

"Knock knock!" the Gunner shouted. "Anybody hoooooooooh my, haven't you grown?" he said upon seeing Master Giant. The others noticed him too, with Samus aiming her arm cannon at him, Zero drawing his plasma blade, Ryu clenching both fists, and Luigi (being the coward he was) screaming and hiding behind a confused Mario.

"Anyway, we've got a surprise for you!" The Gunner shouted, pointing his own cannon at Master Giant. **"YOU WISH FOR THAT FEEBLE CONTRAPTION TO STOP ME?!"** Master Giant bellowed. **"YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY OVERWHLEMING WRATH!"** Mario and Shulk ran forward as the Gunner began the cannon's charge-up sequence while Luigi scrambled for another hiding place. "Let's get this going!" Shulk shouted to the plumber, Mario nodding in response.

Shulk activated the Buster art and jumped, slashing at Master Giant's neck as he regenerated the limb Mega Man sliced off, using it to punch Mario. The plumber leaped over the fist, throwing four fireballs at Master Giant's head. Shulk continued to strike, dealing wild slashes at Master Giant's torso and occasionally an attacking arm. Mario ducked under another fist and threw in a few more punches before somersaulting back. Drawing both his hands back, Mario began to draw fire like a Hadoken as Shulk skidded beside him and activated the Smash art. "Now, witness the Monado's power!" he shouted.

Mario thrusted his hands forward, launching a huge fireball as Shulk charged forward with a yell, dealing one final Back Slash as the fireball smashed into Master Giant. With those final two attacks leaving him weakened, Master Giant slumped forward with his head dangling downward. Mario and Shulk ran back to the others, where the Gunner nodded at him.

Mario nodded back as he, Sonic, Mega Man, Link and Samus took out a Smash Stone fragment and lined up side-by-side with the gunner, his cannon nearing full charge.

"I call this baby the Ultimate Blaster!" the Gunner proudly announced before turning to the five heroes on both sides of him. "Let it rip, guys!" All of them clenched their fists, instantly feeling the surge of cosmic energy flooding through their bodies. Mega Man and Samus aimed their charging-up arm cannons, Link drawing his Ancient Bow and Arrow and pulling it back, Mario spreading fire on both arms and Sonic spinning rapidly in place. All of their eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Hold it…hold it…" the Gunner ordered, making sure the Ultimate Blaster was properly functioning under its current condition. Master Giant began to recover and recoiled in horror when he saw what was happening.

 **"** **NO…IT CAN'T BE…THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY…HOW IS THIS…"** he stammered, unable to comprehend the situation. The Gunner gritted his teeth as everyone began to reach their maximum holding point. "NOW!" he screamed, letting his cannon loose at full blast. At the same time, Mario thrust both hands forward with a yell, Link fired the Ancient Bow, Mega Man and Samus fired their arm cannons, and Sonic rocketed toward Master Giant at blazing speed.

 **"** **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Master Giant howled as the supercharged attacks struck with the force of speeding comets. A flash of blue and red light filled the throne room, knocking everyone else to the ground.


	17. Aftermath

Everything was calm for moments. Slowly, everyone groaned and rose to their feet. "Is…is everyone alright?" Ryu asked, looking around. Luigi gave him a thumbs-up as Chun-Li brushed herself off. "I…I think so." A recovered Link was using his shield to block falling rubble from the temple's roof, for their battle had caused great collateral damage. Wario shook his head, covered in soot.

"Is it…is it really over?" Mega Man groaned as Zero helped him to his feet. "It is." Zero reassured him. "Master Core is gone." Snake lifted up his sleeve to see that the purple glow on his arm was fading away. "It's over." He breathed, relieved. Link walked over to Shulk after knocking away another piece of the roof. His expression told Shulk that it was a great risk for him and Richter to pose as prisoners, and that his plan was worth it. "Thanks." Shulk responded.

Wario looked around and scratched his rear, confused. "Eh…shouldn't somethin' be happenin' here?" he asked everyone. "Shouldn't we be goin' home or somethin'?"

"Like we've been told, the Smash Stone was destroyed by Master Core." Samus explained, with Fox alongside her, holding the gathered fragments in his arms. "My guess is that, if we restore the Stone with the fragments we have and the fragments we're missing, the Stone should be able to restore our universes."

"So we're stuck with each other until then." Sheik confirmed. "We better get used to it."

Mario was about to join in on the discussion when he and Luigi noticed something behind them. Where Master Giant once was lay a small crystal orb. It looked like a Smash Ball, only more sinister. Mario suddenly remembered what this was: Master Core's true form, like when he first fought him on Final Destination.

He and Luigi advanced and prepared to pummel the orb. Before they could, however, the orb slowly levitated into the air and began to glow. Everyone turned and stared, with some of them bracing for an upcoming attack. The orb glowed brighter and brighter as it rattled…

…and then it winked out of sight.

Confused, the brothers turned to each other and shrugged, neither of them able to explain. Master Core wasn't really gone, as they realized. Just defeated. And he had teleported himself somewhere. The intended location they could only guess. Final Destination, maybe?

"Where's Ganondorf?" The Mii Brawler asked, noticing something was amiss. "He bailed on us. No idea where he is now." Samus responded. "We're finished here." Fox noted. "Hopefully, those warriors outside have triumphed."

Outside the Temple of Light, Skyworld's resistance forces were celebrating, having won their battle. Primids dissolved around them into Shadow Bugs. A Light Fighter noticed Pit and ran up to him. "We did it, Pit!" He shouted. "The enemy was badly weakened when we saw that huge flash of light in the temple! They couldn't fight back well enough! Skyworld is ours once again!" Pit smiled and high-fived the warrior. "Yeah!"

"Alright, everyone!" Another Light Fighter shouted from atop a destroyed Exo Tank, possibly the commander. "Let's head on back to base! The people of Skyworld will be enlightened to know this world is safe once again!" The army raised their weapons and cheered loudly as the Smashers walked through the crowd.

"So now what do we do?" Snake asked Fox. "What else?" The pilot responded. "Rebuild, honor the dead, celebrate…"

"How exactly?" Zero asked before Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder. "By protecting our new world…and _all_ worlds. Together."

Sonic and Mega Man were side-by-side as Mario and Luigi high-fived each other. "So…when you were about to be crushed before you rescued Shulk…" Sonic wondered. "Were…were you moving as fast as me?" Mega Man realized what he was getting at. "Oh, that! It's part of an upgrade Dr. Light made for me. He calls it the Double Gear system. There's the Power Gear, which can overcharge my weapons, and the Speed Gear, which makes me so fast everything around me slows down." The hedgehog just shrugged. "Convenient, I guess."

As Skyworld's resistance forces marched away from the temple, the Mii Gunner took out another capsule and threw it onto some debris, opening another portal. Stepping aside, he motioned for Mario to enter first. The plumber nodded and jumped through as everyone else followed close by. The day had been won…but the Subspace Army wasn't finished yet…


	18. Just The Beginning

Subspace

In the darkness of the unknown realm, the dark orb teleported into sight and summoned a cloud of Swarm to surround it, taking on a dark humanoid shape. Master Core breathed heavily upon reforming.

 **"** **How…How can this be?"** he spoke in disbelief. **"I…I cannot be defeated. I am eternal."**

He stopped, collecting himself. **"No."** he said to himself. **"This is not the end. This is just the beginning. I…I still have a chance. Yes…and I know how to take that chance."**

Turning, Master Core stared at the dark forces assembled in front of him. A low rumbling came into earshot. Within moments, large black-purple ominous spacecrafts appeared. Subspace Destroyers. The Subspace Army's main capital ships. With them, a massive campaign could be launched. An invasion of dimensions. The Subspace Army had returned…

…and now they were stronger than ever. They were ready for war. Every single Primid on every ship turned to their new master, knowing that he could accomplish what Tabuu never could.

 **"** **Heed my words, Subspace Army."** Master Core spoke boldly. **"The time has come for you to reveal yourselves to the multiverse. Together, we will conquer everything and everywhere. You will draw each and every world into this dimension, where I can rule all. I swear this as your new commander. Tabuu has failed you. I promise you, I will not."**

Turning back around, Master Core spread his black arms wide, creating hundreds of purple portals and rifts out of nowhere.

 **"** **Now go! The fools calling themselves Smashers must not be allowed to retrieve the fragments of the Smash Stone and resurrect it! Destroy anyone and everyone who dares resist you! The time for war…is now!"**

…

Back at Smash HQ, everyone knew of the situation. Master Core would return, this time with the entire Subspace Army at his side. And they had to be ready.

But the Smashers weren't alone. They had just received a transmission from the Mii Force, an elite intergalactic police force turned intergalactic military force, had ran into their own troubles with the Subspace Army. One of their capital ships, the _Venturer_ , was on a mission to unload personnel on a planet when it was ambushed and destroyed by an unknown ship. Everyone knew that had to be Subspace forces. The Mii Force would prove to be a valuable ally in the coming war.

Little did the Smashers know, they were going to receive some upgrades as well.

Mario stepped into Smash HQ's armory with Luigi by his side, both of them having been told to examine the room. At first, they found nothing unusual, just a standard large square room where various swords, shields, blasters, cannons and other weapons lay on various racks and display cases. After passing by a Killing Edge, a Motion-Sensor Bomb and a Ray Gun, Mario's eyes rested on a familiar mushroom symbol. He pressed down on it with one hand, making the symbol light up with red colors.

The large wall behind the mushroom began to retract. The brothers watched with eagerness and were amazed at what they saw. Inside were their armor sets from those intense soccer matches with electric fences and arena hazards. Next to Mario's suit rested a red laser blaster that looked like it could fit on his hand. A green sniper rifle-like weapon laid next to Luigi's armor. The brothers quickly noticed something else next to their suits. Everyone who had competed in the Strikers Charged tournament had their own armor sets back, each with their own weapon.

Daisy had those crystal fists she used, Yoshi had an egg-based sentry turret, Wario had yellow bombs filled with flatulent gas (much to Luigi's disgust) and a purple-yellow double-barreled cannon with Bob-ombs for ammunition, Waluigi had a backpack with four mechanical arms, a purple thorn whip and a Bullet Bill-like heavy shotgun, Donkey Kong had lightning gauntlets that would add more shock to his punches and Bowser had those sharp claws he wore on his hands.

Mario smiled. This was going to be one sweet upgrade.

 **(A/N: All of this stuff is based on content from Mario Strikers Charged, Mario Sports Mix and Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. I just wanted for them to be used in actual battle.)**

…

In a cave leading beneath Donkey Kong Island, DK led Diddy Kong through the tunnels. He wanted to show the little monkey something.

Upon reaching a clearing in the cave, Diddy Kong noticed something covered in a tarp made from leaves. DK moved over to it and gave Diddy a thumbs-up before grabbing the tarp with one hand and yanking it off, revealing a strange vehicle consisting of a modified mine cart, treads, a lever on the left-hand side, auto-firing barrels on the rear and a gunner's seat on the right-hand side. It appeared to be crafted by the ape himself. Diddy assumed the main driver's seat on the minecart was for DK while the gunner's seat was for him. After applauding at DK for the vehicle, the big ape motioned to something stashed in a corner of the clearing.

Diddy scrambled over to see what this was. A bunch of scrolls rested in the corner with a firm wooden staff beside them. Donkey Kong explained to Diddy through hand signals that he had found the scrolls and the weapon in an old temple that now lay abandoned. If he was right, the scrolls contained a rare form of martial art that only simian lifeforms could learn and master.

Upon learning this, Diddy picked up a scroll and unraveled it. It showed pictures of a monkey with a staff and headband pulling off various combat moves like a high kick, wielding the staff with its foot and grabbing an enemy with its tail. Intrigued, Diddy looked at the scroll's title.

It read _The Art of Kong-Fu_.

…

In the depths of Bowser's castle, minions rushed to work. Goombas carried pieces of wood on their heads. Shy Guys laid down metal bars and wooden planks that Koopa Troopas organized by length. Thwomps pounded on gold metal like blacksmith hammers on anvils. Chain Chomps moved on treadmills that powered manufacturing machines. Monty Moles welded armor plates into position, with Hammer Bros assisting them in any way they could. Fly Guys flew above the whole factory carrying blueprints for both vehicles. A Shy Guy with a megaphone announced instructions from an upper balcony.

Bowser Jr. stood on a balcony overlooking everything. A red-shelled Koopa with a yellow construction helmet walked forward behind him. "My prince." He announced. "Everything is going according to plan. Both Clown Cruisers should finish main assembly within days."

Bowser Jr. turned and lowered his bandana. "Good. How do you think the weapons systems will hold out?" The Koopa unfurled a blueprint and examined the armored vehicle. It resembled Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car with its standard face, only with green-plated wings with jet thrusters beneath them, four main thrusters on the rear and two cannons resting beside the wing thrusters.

"Let's see. The fireball cannons are yet to be installed, but they have an 82% chance to pursue locked-on targets. We're thinking of adding some Bill Blasters on the underside just in case." The Koopa informed.

"Uh huh. And what about my dad's?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Ah! Right, of course!" The Koopa remembered, fumbling for a second blueprint tucked under his arm. This blueprint featured a similar design to Bowser's wooden airships, with two propellers on the wings, six fireball cannons underneath the wings and a wooden Bowser figurehead at the front.

"Your father's craft will contain six fireball cannons and possible Bill Blasters. And for a special touch, we're adding a flamethrower in the figurehead for close attack runs." The Koopa explained.

"Aha, now won't _that_ be a surprise." Bowser Jr. responded, clearly impressed. With these flight crafts added to Bowser's fleet, they would possibly have a great advantage over the invaders. That would prove that his papa was the greatest beast to be feared in the Mushroom Kingdom!


	19. Undying Light

Elsewhere, in the heavens of an unknown dimension…

 _"_ _I have existed since before time itself began. Before the dimensions exploded with life. The hands do not know of me, nor did they create me. Even my origins remain unclear to this day._

 _I have seen everything. The past. The present. And infinite futures. What path the multiverse takes rests entirely on my wings._

 _I am seeing it now. Chaos and destruction is about to rain down on the universes. Master Core has resurrected a forgotten force to attempt to conquer all dimensions. Heroes and villains alike have united to fight against him._

 _Let them have this war. For I only know one truth…these worlds were_ never _meant to meet._

 _For millennia, I have watched as the multiverse journeyed down its path. But now, it has travelled completely off-course since the Smash Stone, my gift to the multiverse, was obliterated into fragments of unlimited power._

 _My destiny is now clear. I must observe no longer. I have prevented Master Core from using the Stone's power back on Skyworld, and I will prevent it further. I will set things right._

 _I will guide the dimensions back to its proper path. I alone will restore the Smash Stone and let it give life to the multiverse. And furthermore, I will give salvation to the ones who proved their strength._

 _They will not accept my gift, I know. They will resist. Fight back. But they will be helpless. But deep down, they will know this is the only way._

 _Worlds have collided ever since the Stone shattered. Now, I must separate them back. But before I can, I must collect the souls of those who consist of courage, bravery, strength and undying will._

 _I have chosen the future of this multiverse, among countless multiverses that I cannot alter for their own sake. Now, I must pursue this future, allow it to occur._

 _I am Galeem…and my light shall never be extinguished…"_

…

All of the Smashers stood on a plateau overlooking the sea, staring at what appeared to be their next great foe. First Tabuu, then Master Core…and now this.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox ordered, pointing his blaster at the enemy. In the skies above, hundreds of Master Hands were slowly descending upon them, and right in the middle rested an orb of light with four angel-like wings spreading out from it, constantly shifting between blue and red colors. It would have been beautiful and mesmerizing if it was not so dangerous.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." Marth noted, examining the approaching horde. "Stow your fear!" Zelda encouraged. "It's now or never!" Pit looked ready for the onslaught. "We'll win this. I know we will." He said, determined.

Everyone braced themselves before noticing something odd happening. One by one, the hundreds of hands dissolved away, revealing tendrils of blue light beneath them, floating towards the winged orb.

As the tendrils flew towards the orb, Mario noticed Shulk's expression change from determined and expectant…to uncertain and horrified. Knowing that Shulk was experiencing another vision, Mario focused on him, waiting for Shulk to deliver news of the future that awaited them.

But to Mario's shock, Shulk only let out a grunt, his face covered with fear. Would…would they _lose_?

In the blink of an eye, the orb and the tendrils imploded into a black hole that briefly turned the sky dark red and purple before….

BROOOM! The black hole erupted into beams of fast-traveling light that zoomed upon the plateau in seconds.

Link was the first the beams reached. Lifting his shield to deflect one beam before swiping his sword at another. Two more beams advanced, their sheer force on the shield making lose his balance. Before he could bring his guard back up, another beam passed right through him…erasing him from view.

Zelda and Link's two counterparts gasped in horror as another beam reached Samus. Firing blast after blast at the beams, Samus realized too late that her shots had no effect…as the beam passed through her, disintegrating her.

Mario looked around in horror as everyone began to retreat. Zelda and Mewtwo tried desperately to deflect the beams, but their efforts were for naught as they were wiped out in seconds.

"PIKA!" Mario whirled toward the sound of the distressed Pokémon, who was trying to run from the beams. Sonic was running alongside him and gasped upon realizing that Pikachu was falling behind. Knowing he had no choice, Sonic slowed down and reached out to Pikachu…just as another beam erased him. Sonic barely had time to escape himself, screaming as another beam enveloped him in light.

"No!" Mario shouted, reaching out to where his ally/rival once stood. One by one, allies and enemies alike were being erased from existence…and to the plumber's horror, there was nothing he could do.

Bayonetta transformed into a swarm of bats to dodge one beam, but another caught her just as she changed back. Yoshi tried to flutter-jump away, but a beam of light caught him and disintegrated the poor dinosaur.

The Pokémon Trainer ordered all three of his Pokémon to unleash their greatest attacks, with Bowser roaring out flame. As all five were enveloped by the light, Mario couldn't help but feel pity for his lifelong foe.

Captain Falcon leaped over the Blue Falcon to land in the cockpit, but he too was caught in the beam before he could land and speed away. Lucario used Double Team to dodge one beam, but his face turned to a look of horror as another one got him. Greninja leapt into the air to dodge that beam, being erased by another beam in mid-jump.

The two Inklings laid down colored ink on the ground and dove in to desperately take cover from another light beam. The beam broke up the very ground as it took out both puddles. Lucina screamed for her father as he frantically tried to run but failed as both he and Lucina were erased at once. Donkey Kong was running too, but he couldn't escape another beam that came for him. Mega Man tried to teleport out, but before he could even begin the process, a beam of light swept him away.

Meta Knight teleported and flew away from the beams, but he failed to notice one coming from right behind him. Turning around, he was too late to react. Lucas cowered in fear behind Ness, who brought up a PSI field to try to absorb a beam, but the beam zoomed through the shield like it was nothing, eliminating them both. A lone Arwing zoomed and rolled away from the beams, but it wasn't enough as multiple beams came up to it at once.

Pit and Dark Pit were flying away from the zone, with Palutena trying to buy them time with a Reflect Barrier. As the Goddess of Light was wiped away from the beam, both angels' wings lost their glow in a heartbeat. They began to plummet to the ground as two beams caught them, leaving them finished for good.

Diddy Kong and Rosalina were flying away from the plateau, only for their escape to be ruined as two beams enveloped them. The Wii Fit Trainer was doing frantic yoga poses (as if _that_ would work), Duck Hunt was trying to fly away, and Villager was running around in panic. As the dog covered his eyes and whimpered, all of them were gone in an instant.

Mario noticed a lone cardboard box nearby. Dashing off to it to try to save Snake, Mario screeched to a halt as another beam wiped the box away.

Someone cried out for him in panic. Mario turned to see Luigi frantically dodging beams in terror, with Peach and Daisy huddled together. Rushing off to the princesses as fast as he could, Mario's heart sank as another beam was coming right for them. Both princesses screamed as the light overcame them. "MARIOOOOO!" Peach screamed as she faded.

Mario was completely devastated. Whirling around, he saw Luigi was still trying to avoid the beams. Running up to his brother, Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and took off, wanting to get somewhere safe.

But there was nowhere to go. Beams slammed into the rocky terrain, breaking it apart. Mario looked at Luigi, each of them realizing that this was the end. Eyes catching another beam coming from behind, Mario didn't have time to get Luigi out of the way. Luigi screamed one last time as the beam enveloped him…

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Mario cried in anguish at the loss of his brother. Now completely broken, he ran. He didn't know where to go, what to do. Everyone was gone, friend and foe alike. He was alone, completely-

No. Wait. He wasn't! A shooting star with Kirby riding it was weaving over and under beams. The pink powerhouse looked just as heart-broken as Mario was. Upon catching a glimpse of each other, Kirby cried out for Mario, who picked up speed, running as fast as he could towards the Warp Star.

Beams penetrated the rocky ground as Mario ran faster than he ever had, running to the side to avoid beams rocketing up from the ground and smashing into the ground, destroying the plateau. Just when there seemed to be no ground left, he jumped.

As if in slow-motion, Mario reached out to Kirby's outstretched hand, preparing to grab him and carry both of them to safety. Mario though he almost saw tears in Kirby's eyes, and he could feel his own tears forming…

One more light beam zipped right for him, and Mario shared one last look at Kirby before….VVRRRROOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

…

"NO!" Shulk gasped, snapping back to reality in Smash HQ's courtyard. He had just been resting his eyes for a moment before that…that horrible vision came. What kind of future was that?

"Are you all right, my friend?" Shulk turned to see Marth standing above him, looking concerned. "You appear to be troubled."

"I…I'm fine, Marth, but thanks." Shulk answered, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Are you sure?" Marth asked, still feeling concern. "I said I'm fine. Just…just a memory."

"I see." Marth replied. "Your journeys can sometimes be tragic. Certain events can haunt you, as Cloud explained to me. I don't suppose you want to discuss it?"  
"No thanks."  
"I suspected as much. But don't let that get in your way, Shulk. You are a warrior, just like the rest of us." Marth advised before turning and walking away.

 _But even I couldn't stop what happened._ Shulk thought sadly. _I couldn't even warn everyone…_ Instantly, he realized something. In the vision, none of the beams had hit Kirby! So that means he would manage to escape! But he would still be alone and lost…

 _No._ Shulk thought. _Kirby can fix what will happen. It's up to him to save everything. But what is he going to do?_

Shulk stood up and looked skyward. He wouldn't survive the vision, nor could he prevent what would happen (he wouldn't even know how anyway), but there was still hope. Kirby was their only hope now. He could even rebuild everything that he would lose in this world of light…

But that was for another time.


End file.
